


Küss den Frosch

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eriks neue Klasse besteht aus jeder menge Vollidioten - und Jonas. Jonas, der bisher allein seinen Mitschülern gegenüber stand. Aus Überzeugung schlägt Erik sich auf seine Seite und sie werden Freunde. Und ganz zum Schluss ... springt vielleicht doch noch der Froschprinz für Erik raus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Küss den Frosch**  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Nervös stand Erik vor seiner neuen Klasse und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, während die Klassenlehrerin ihn kurz vorstellte. Ganz normale Gesichter, niemand schaute, als ob er oder sie ihn auffressen wollte, er wurde von einigen seiner neuen Mitschüler ein wenig neugierig gemustert, andere schauten so desinteressiert, als ginge es gerade um die Französische Revolution. „Setzt du dich bitte zu Jonas?“, bat ihn Frau Fischer und deutete auf den so ziemlich einzigen freien Platz recht weit hinten im Raum. Der Junge, welcher an dem Tisch saß, riss bei der Erwähnung seines Namens den Kopf hoch und schaute beinahe erschrocken auf, als fürchtete er, dass er irgendetwas angestellt hatte und jetzt gleich einen Rüffel dafür bekommen würde. Unter wuscheligen braunen Haaren blitzten ihn blaue Augen fast panisch an. Erik lächelte und registrierte, noch während er nach hinten lief, wie es plötzlich unruhig im Zimmer wurde. Jonas folgte Erik mit seinem Blick und schaute mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick zu ihm hoch.  
Erleichtert, aus dem Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit heraus zu sein, stellte Erik seinen Rucksack ab und ließ sich neben seinen neuen Tischnachbarn fallen. „Hey, ich bin Erik“, stellte er sich leise noch einmal persönlich vor und hielt Jonas seine Hand hin. Der starrte einige Sekunden lang wortlos auf die ihm dargebotene Hand, ehe er zögerlich danach griff und sie schüttelte. „Jonas“, flüsterte er beinahe. Erik lächelte, packte einen Block und seine Stifte aus und wandte sich dann wieder Jonas zu. „Ich hab noch keine Bücher, die bekomme ich erst nachher in der großen Pause. Kann ich so lang bei dir mit reinschauen?“ Ohne Erik anzuschauen, nickte Jonas leicht mit dem Kopf. Erik gewann den Eindruck, es hier mit einem ganz besonders schüchternen Exemplar zu tun zu haben.  
Keine fünf Minuten waren vergangen, da kam plötzlich ein Zettelchen vom Vordertisch zu ihnen nach hinten geflogen und landete genau vor Eriks Nase. Sein Name stand darauf geschrieben, also ging er davon aus, dass er der Empfänger war. Irritiert faltete er das Papier auseinander, während sein Vordermann sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich offenbar versicherte, dass er den Zettel nicht sonst wo hin befördert hatte.  
  
 _„Pass besser auf dich auf, das ist ne Schwuchtel.“_  
  
Eine einfache Aussage, die Erik für einen Moment den Atem raubte. Bei einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Jonas bemerkte er, dass der auf den Zettel geschaut hatte und nun eilig den Kopf senkte. Erik hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass er binnen Sekunden in sich zusammenfiel. Plötzlich dämmerte es Erik. Vermutlich war Jonas gar nicht wirklich schüchtern – das war Angst. Angst und Zurückhaltung, weil er wegen seiner sexuellen Orientierung von seinen Mitschülern fertig gemacht wurde. Erik schaute auf den Zettel und erneut auf seinen Vordermann, der ihn mit einem intensiven Blick anschaute. Erik kannte noch nicht einmal seinen Namen und der Kerl meinte, ihm irgendwelche Ratschläge geben zu müssen?  
Fast ein bisschen wütend zuckte Erik kurz mit den Schultern, zerriss den Zettel und warf ihn auf den Boden. „Ist mir scheißegal“, flüsterte er dabei Jonas zu, „ich suche mir meine Freunde selbst aus.“ Er fing kurz einen unsicheren Blick von seinem neuen Tischnachbarn auf, welchen er mit einem Lächeln beantwortete. Es wurde ihm gedankt – mit einem zwar sehr, sehr zaghaften, aber doch vorhandenen Lächeln, ein kaum nennenswertes Zucken der Mundwinkel, welches jedoch auch Jonas‘ Augen erreichte. Eriks Lächeln wurde breiter. Ja, er suchte sich seine Freunde selbst aus und Jonas stand spätestens jetzt auf dem Wunschzettel ganz oben.  
Während des Unterrichts taute Jonas auch langsam auf. Er wirkte zwar immer noch vorsichtig und zurückhaltend und sprach stets so leise wie möglich, aber er half Erik unaufgefordert, als er merkte, dass er ein paar Probleme hatte, dem Unterricht zu folgen. Der Lehrplan unterschied sich doch ziemlich und Erik stand deswegen nicht so wirklich im Stoff. Umso schöner, dass Jonas ihm half und ihm leise erklärte, worum es ging. „Du kannst dir meine Aufzeichnungen mitnehmen“, schlug er leise vor und lächelte Erik mit seinem vorsichtigen Lächeln an, „vielleicht findest du dann ein bisschen besser rein.“ – „Das wäre toll!“, freute sich Erik. „Darf ich dich auch fragen, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe?“ Dieses Mal zögerte Jonas einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Klar“, versprach er. Erik strahlte. Er mochte Jonas jetzt schon.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich mit einer Schwuchtel abgeben willst?“, wurde Erik in der Pause direkt als erstes gefragt. Die beiden am Tisch vor ihnen hatten sich herumgedreht und musterten ihn nun eingehend. „Ich halte nicht viel vom Begriff ‚Schwuchtel‘ und die sexuelle Orientierung meiner Freunde ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Was mir allerdings nicht egal ist, ist ein gewisses Maß an Toleranz, das ihr irgendwie nicht mitzubringen scheint“, erwiderte Erik, ohne sich nach den Namen der beiden zu erkundigen. Konnte er Jonas später immer noch fragen. Generell hatte er einen großen Teil der Namen seiner Mitschüler bisher nur durch das Aufrufen der Lehrerin mitbekommen.  
Die beiden Jungen vor ihm schauten Erik eine Spur weit perplex an, hatten offenbar mit einem solchen Konter nicht gerechnet. „Wenn ihr sonst nichts zu sagen habt“, wandte er sich also wieder ab und schaute stattdessen Jonas an. Von diesem fing er nun einen ebenso perplexen Blick auf. „Was denn?“, fragte er und lächelte leicht. Bevor Jonas jedoch antworten konnte, schaltete sich wieder einer der noch namenlosen Typen vor ihnen ein: „Stört’s dich überhaupt nicht, dich mit ner Schwulette abzugeben? Oder biste selber eine und musst deswegen keine Angst vor ihm haben?“  
Nun schnaubte Erik und drehte sich beinahe aggressiv wieder nach vorn. „Du musst dich ja für wahnsinnig unwiderstehlich halten, wenn du glaubst, Jonas könnte über deinen widerlichen Charakter hinwegsehen und ausgerechnet auf dich stehen. Wenn du dann jetzt bitte jemand anderen nerven könntest? Oder hast du in dieser Klasse so wenige Freunde, dass du zwanghaft darauf angewiesen bist, dich an den Neuen zu heften?“ Erik registrierte, dass sie inzwischen die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse hatten. Sämtliche Augenpaare ruhten auf ihnen und neben ihm wurde Jonas immer kleiner. „Ey, guck mal, Jonas, da ist er endlich, dein Traumprinz, der Ritter aufm weißen Ross, der dich vor deinen bösen Peinigern rettet. Hast ja lang genug gewartet“, krähte irgendjemand von ganz vorn – Erik meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er Maik hieß – quer durch den Klassenraum, woraufhin dessen Banknachbar sich theatralisch an ihn schmiss. „Erik, mein Held“, seufzte er dabei, „die sind alle gemein zu mir, bitte, bitte rette mich!“  
  
Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Jonas neben ihm aufgesprungen und aus dem Klassenraum gerannt war. Daraufhin wurde es nur noch lauter und noch mehr Mitschüler stiegen auf die schlechten Witze ein. Erik schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich und folgte Jonas dann zügig nach draußen. Mit den Augen scannte er den Flur ab, sah Jonas gerade eine Treppe runtereilen und bewegte sich selbst in die Richtung. Die Treppe führte zu einem ungenutzten Nebenausgang der Schule, daher waren hier auch keine anderen Schüler weiter zu sehen. Jonas hatte sich auf einer Stufe niedergelassen und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Langsam trat Erik an ihn heran und setzte sich dann neben ihn, ehe er vorsichtig seine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte. Er spürte, wie Jonas zusammenzuckte. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und schaute Erik aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an, in denen sogar ein paar Tränen schwammen.  
Als er Erik erkannte, schien er sich merklich zu entspannen, jedoch nicht ganz. Eine Restanspannung verblieb in seinem Körper und er wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Du solltest dich von mir fernhalten“, flüsterte er. Erik lächelte und rückte stattdessen sogar noch ein Stück an Jonas heran, um anschließend tröstend seinen Arm um ihn zu legen. „Das will ich aber nicht“, erwiderte er ebenso leise und streichelte leicht über Jonas‘ Rücken. Nun hob Jonas wieder den Kopf, um Erik anzuschauen. Er wirkte erneut unglaublich verunsichert, als er beinahe flüsternd anmerkte: „Sie werden dich genauso fertig machen wie mich.“ – „Sollen sie doch“, murrte Erik und drückte ganz leicht Jonas‘ Schulter. „Deswegen lasse ich dich aber nicht im Stich. Ich hab kein Interesse daran, mich mit Menschen abzugeben, die andere willentlich fertig machen. Ich bin nicht so jemand, der den Schwanz einzieht, um seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten.“  
Jonas wirkte für einen Augenblick schwer beeindruckt. Bald jedoch lehnte er sich einfach nur wortlos an Eriks Seite. Der lächelte leicht und drückte seinen neu gewonnenen Freund ein wenig an sich. „Von jetzt an bist du nicht mehr allein“, versprach er leise. Er wusste nicht, wo er den Mut hernahm, sich direkt an seinem ersten Schultag gegen seine komplette neue Schulklasse zu stellen. Aber Erik hatte schlicht seine eigene Vorstellung davon, wen er zum Freund haben wollte und wen nicht und 99 Prozent seiner neuen Mitschüler gehörten nicht dazu. Das restliche eine Prozent saß gerade neben ihm und beruhigte sich ganz langsam wieder.  
Als das Vorklingeln ertönte, schob Erik Jonas ganz leicht von sich. „Bereit, wieder in die Höhle der Löwen zu gehen?“, fragte er leise. Für einen Augenblick sah Jonas nicht danach aus. Er nickte jedoch schließlich und so erhoben sie sich langsam wieder und gingen zurück zu ihrem Klassenraum. In diesem erwarteten sie ihre Mitschüler direkt mit einem alten Kinderspruch: „Erik und Jonas sitzen aufm Baum, küssen sich und haben einen Traum.“ Erik beschloss, nicht hinzuhören. Geduldig ging er zurück zu seinem Sitzplatz, Jonas folgte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf und sie ließen sich wieder auf ihre Stühle fallen. Das würde ja ein ganz wundervolles Schuljahr werden.  
  
Den Großteil des Tages über verhielten sich ihre Mitschüler etwas ruhiger. Hin und wieder bekamen sowohl Jonas als auch Erik einen Spruch reingedrückt, der nach Eriks Meinung dafür sorgte, dass das Niveau sich weinend in den Keller verzog. Hin und wieder waren es auch subtilere Worte oder Gesten, die dafür sorgten, dass Jonas ein wenig in sich zusammensank und den Eindruck machte, als wolle er am liebsten weglaufen und sich verstecken. Erik selbst hörte einfach nicht hin. Nicht, dass er sich selbst als übermäßig selbstbewusst beschreiben würde. Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor in einer solchen Situation befunden und war eigentlich fest davon überzeugt, dass es ihn genauso mitgenommen hätte, wie es das bei Jonas tat, wenn er dem allein hätte gegenüberstehen müssen. Das musste er aber nicht. Er hatte mit Jonas jemanden an seiner Seite, der es absolut wert war. Außerdem redete Erik sich ein, dass sie früher oder später damit aufhören würden, wenn sie merkten, dass er sich nicht darum kümmerte, was sie von ihm dachten. Die Hauptmotivation beim Mobbing war es doch, das Opfer leiden zu sehen. Wenn Erik sich aber unbeeindruckt zeigte, so glaubte er, würden sie bald den Spaß daran verlieren. Sollte dem nicht so sein, hatte er trotzdem immer noch Jonas.  
Der wich ihm auch für den Rest des Schultages nicht mehr von der Seite. War insofern ganz praktisch, als dass Erik sich in der neuen Schule ja auch noch nicht gut auskannte. Als er in der großen Pause seine Bücher in Empfang nehmen sollte, begleitete Jonas ihn zu dem Raum im Keller, in welchem die Schulbücher gelagert waren. Außerdem lotste er ihn von Unterrichtsraum zu Unterrichtsraum. Dabei unterhielten sie sich natürlich auch ein wenig und Erik brachte in Erfahrung, dass Jonas Fußball spielte. „Cool, bei welchem Verein spielst du?“, erkundigte er sich sofort. Jonas blinzelte ihn kurz verwirrt an. Daraufhin lachte Erik und erklärte: „Ich spiele auch Fußball und suche noch einen neuen Verein. Also … wenn du dich dann nicht von mir gestalkt fühlst, würde ich eventuell die Gelegenheit nutzen, mal bei eurem Training vorbeizuschauen.“  
Jonas wirkte in der Tat zuerst mal wieder deutlich unsicher. Trotzdem nickte er und nannte Erik den Namen des Vereins, er schrieb ihm sogar die Adresse und die Trainingszeiten auf. „Wäre schon cool, wenn du zu uns kämst“, murmelte er dann aber und rang sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln ab. „Leider ist das offenbar der Stammverein unserer Klassenkameraden“, fügte er dann jedoch zu und senkte den Blick wieder. Überrascht schaute Erik Jonas an, welcher nur kurz den Blick hob und ihn auf eine kleine Gruppe ihrer Klassenkameraden richtete. Das hieß vermutlich, dass Jonas auch beim Fußballtraining keine Ruhe hatte. „Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, den Verein zu wechseln?“, schlug er schließlich leise vor. Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich könnte ich gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie sich spätestens bei einem Spiel gegeneinander die frohe Kunde verbreitet hätte, dass ich schwul bin. Es würde also sowieso nicht besser werden.“  
Beinahe brach es Erik bei dieser Hoffnungslosigkeit in Jonas‘ Stimme das Herz. Dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, wie lang Jonas das schon durchmachte. Er traute sich aber auch gar nicht, ihn zu fragen. Er war nur froh, dass er jetzt da war, um Jonas beizustehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**  
  
Erik hatte sich nicht getäuscht: seine neuen Mitschüler verloren an ihm ziemlich schnell wieder das Interesse. Sie ließen ihn zwar nicht gänzlich in Ruhe, beruhigten sich jedoch deutlich und richteten ihren Fokus lieber wieder verstärkt auf Jonas. Das geschah sogar auf richtig skurrile Weise. Als Erik am Donnerstag ihren Klassenraum betrat, war er zugegebenermaßen höchst verwirrt darüber, all seine Mitschüler in grünen Shirts anzutreffen. Es wirkte ganz, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen. Jonas schien noch nicht da zu sein, sonst hätte er vermutlich schon an ihrem Tisch gesessen. Also ging Erik, ungeachtet einiger dummer Sprüche, nach hinten und ließ sich nieder.  
Während er seine Bücher auspackte, kam plötzlich Leben in seine Mitschüler: Sie fingen an zu quaken. Wie Frösche. Und das richtig laut. Noch irritierter als sowieso schon hob Erik seinen Kopf und schaute sich um. Als er Jonas erblickte, der wie angewurzelt in der Tür stand, sich dann winzig klein machte und nach hinten schlich, war er nur noch verwunderter. „Weißt du, was das Theater soll?“, wollte er leise von ihm wissen, kaum dass Jonas sich hingesetzt hatte. Der sagte aber gar nichts, stattdessen verschränkte er seine Arme auf dem Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Immer wieder quakte es irgendwo im Klassenraum. Verständnislos schüttelte Erik den Kopf, legte seine Hand auf Jonas‘ Rücken und streichelte in kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. In den letzten Tagen hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das durchaus eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Jonas hatte. Konnte sein neuer Freund jetzt definitiv gebrauchen.  
Das Froschtheater zeigte sich jedoch nicht nur in den Pausen. Wann immer Jonas im Unterricht aufgefordert wurde, irgendetwas zu sagen, meldete sich mindestens einer ihrer Klassenkameraden oder –kameradinnen mit einem lauten „QUAK!“ zu Wort. Erik war irgendwo zwischen Faszination und Entsetzen gefangen, als er merkte, dass der Lehrer das zwar registrierte und beim ersten Auftreten durch scharfe Worte sanktionierte, sich jedoch ziemlich bald nicht mehr darum kümmerte. Der noch recht junge Erdkundelehrer schien einfach nur ratlos zu sein und nicht zu wissen, wie er die Situation richtig handhaben sollte. Jonas konnte er jedenfalls ziemlich bald nicht mehr zu einer Antwort verführen. Das Quaken ebbte nämlich auch dann nicht ab, wenn Jonas sprach. Also verstummte der einfach irgendwann und starrte mit einem erschreckend leeren Blick aus dem Fenster. Erik hätte ihn zu gern in den Arm genommen, aber das ging im Unterricht schlecht.  
  
Das Quaken zog sich durch den weiteren Schultag wie ein, in diesem Falle, grüner Faden. Irgendwann reichte es Erik und er beschloss, Jonas beiseite zu nehmen, schon allein weil der immer verstörter und trauriger wirkte und Erik sich zunehmend Sorgen um ihn machte. Gegen das, was er heute erlebte, waren die letzten Tage vergleichsweise harmlos gewesen. Er zog Jonas vor der Musikstunde in den Vorraum des Zimmers und dort in einen Winkel. Bevor er jedoch mit seiner Frage herausplatzte, zog er Jonas einfach in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Es war ihm scheißegal, ob irgendeiner ihrer Mitschüler sie jetzt so sehen konnte, war der Ruf erst ruiniert und so … Jetzt zählte nur, Jonas ein bisschen Halt zu geben.  
War der zuerst noch ziemlich angespannt gewesen, lockerte sich das ein wenig, kaum dass Erik ihn hielt. Schließlich ließ er sich richtig gegen Erik fallen, schlang seine Arme um ihn wie ein Ertrinkender, der verzweifelt Halt suchte und ließ er sogar seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Es tat Erik unglaublich leid, Jonas so zu sehen. Bereits nach den wenigen Tagen, die sie sich nun kannten, war Erik sich sicher, es mit einem liebenswerten Menschen mit großem Herzen und empfindlicher Seele zu tun zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war genau das Jonas’ größte Schwäche, weil es ihn noch viel empfänglicher für die Schikane machte, die er jeden Tag durchlief. Auf jeden Fall war Jonas der allerletzte, der eine solche Behandlung verdient hatte.  
Erik wartete, bis der Braunhaarige sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, wobei er stetig über dessen Rücken strich, ehe er leise das Wort ergriff. „Was hat es mit dieser Froschgeschichte auf sich?“ Jonas schnaubte, bewegte sich ein Stück von Erik weg und wischte sich kurz über die Augen. „Ihr großes Vergnügen seit ein paar Wochen. Hannes hat mir während der Sportstunde einen Frosch in die Tasche gesteckt. Lebendig. Als ich in der nächsten Stunde auspacken wollte, kam der rausgesprungen. Ich bin erschrocken und hab drauf losgeschrien und das fanden sie unheimlich witzig. Seitdem bin ich der Froschprinz. Cool, oder?“  
Alles andere als das, fand Erik. Eigentlich war es einfach nur grausam. Grausam und gemein. Er fragte sich, was Menschen dazu antrieb, einem einzelnen, vermeintlich Schwächeren so etwas anzutun. Wieder ließ Erik seine Hand über Jonas‘ Rücken gleiten. Zu sagen wusste er nichts. Was auch? Es gab vermutlich keine Worte, die Jonas trösten konnten. Keine Worte, die auszudrücken vermochten, wie wütend Erik auf das Idiotenpack war, das hinter der Zimmertür vermutlich nur darauf wartete, Jonas wieder zu attackieren. Keine Worte, die der ganzen Situation angemessen waren. Aber Jonas verstand auch so. Er lächelte Erik zaghaft an. „Danke, dass du da bist“, murmelte er leise, „seit du hier bist, ist es viel leichter zu ertragen.“ Ob Jonas auch nur annähernd ahnte, was er mit dieser Aussage in Erik auslöste? Erik strahlte den Braunhaarigen an, ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken“, erklärte er, „ich bin viel eher froh, dass du das so siehst.“  
  
Das Klingeln ertönte und machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass der Schultag noch nicht überstanden war. Schweren Herzens begaben sie sich in den Musiksaal. Immerhin war ihre Lehrerin noch nicht gekommen, sonst hätte es jetzt wahrscheinlich Ärger gegeben, allerdings waren natürlich all ihre Mitschüler schon im Raum und hatten sich eine nette Begrüßung überlegt: _„Alle schwulen Fröschlein hüpfen auf und ab, hüpfen auf und ab, heul’n dabei echt lustig, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack!“_ , sangen sie alle, als Erik und Jonas den Raum betraten, zur Melodie von ‚Alle meine Entchen‘. Ihr geballtes musikalisches Können demonstrierten sie dabei auch noch, indem sie das Ganze als Kanon darboten. Dabei kicherten einige albern herum, andere sangen voller Inbrunst und sprangen sogar wild um Jonas und Erik herum.  
Man hätte wirklich denken können, sie waren in einer Kindergartengruppe gelandet. Wohlgemerkt in einer voller schlecht erzogener, intoleranter, ätzender Blagen. Erik musste Jonas gar nicht anschauen, um zu merken, wie dieser sich wieder anspannte. Als er ihm aber doch einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, sah er ihm dafür an, dass Jonas am liebsten weglaufen wollte, dass er mit sich kämpfte, gegen Tränen kämpfte. Erik legte seinen Arm um Jonas‘ Schulter – das Gejohle ihrer Mitschüler ignorierend – und schob ihn zu ihrem Platz. Dort drückte er Jonas auf den Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn.  
Erst als die Musiklehrerin den Raum betrat, beruhigte sich die Atmosphäre im Zimmer. Trotzdem gab es immer wieder noch ein bisschen Gekicher. Jonas starrte den Rest der Stunde mit leerem Blick vor sich hin und Erik zermarterte sich das Gehirn, wie er ihn aufmuntern sollte. Wenigstens war Musik ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde heute, sie hatten es also fast geschafft. Allerdings war die Freude darüber gering in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was sich vor der Stunde abgespielt hatte und in welchem Zustand Jonas sich jetzt befand. Er wirkte auf Erik, als sei er gar nicht mehr ansprechbar.  
  
Nach der Stunde wartete Erik geduldig neben ihrem Tisch, bis Jonas eingepackt hatte. Er hatte einen Plan, immerhin konnte er Jonas doch jetzt nicht einfach so nach Hause gehen lassen. Er wollte ihm wenigstens etwas Positives mitgeben. „Hey, Erik“, rief Hannes plötzlich hinter ihm. Erik drehte sich nicht um, denn wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass Hannes, wann immer er sein Maul aufriss, eigentlich nie etwas Brauchbares von sich gab. „Huhu, Prinzessin Erik Dürmchen, komm von deinem Türmchen und hör dem holden Hannes zu, er bringt dir frohe Kunde.“  
Wow, wie poetisch. Die Augen verdrehend wandte Erik sich zu Hannes um. „Nichts, was du in den letzten Tagen von dir gegeben hast, war auch nur ansatzweise froh. Eigentlich strotzte es alles nur vor Blödheit, du holder Hohlkopf“, brummte er. Hannes grinste und flötete mit süßlicher Stimme: „Ach Prinzessin Erik, was seid Ihr so verstimmt? Ihr seid doch wohl nicht einsam, Eure Hoheit? Da weiß ich Abhilfe zu schaffen! Ich habe einen grandiosen Vorschlag: Werft doch unser Fröschlein Jonas mal an die Wand, vielleicht wird ja ein verzauberter Traumprinz draus!“  
Janina, ein ganz besonders ätzendes Mädchen, das stets mit piepsiger Stimme albern vor sich hinkicherte, ihre blonden Haare um ihren Finger zwirbelte und Hannes am Arsch klebte wie Pattex, stand hinter ihm und kicherte blöd. Erik vermutete, dass sie sich nur so lang auf dem Gymnasium gehalten hatte, weil sie auswendig gelerntes Scheinwissen gut portioniert wieder auskotzen konnte, ohne jedoch jemals in der Lage zu sein, es anzuwenden. Er verdrehte erneut die Augen und drehte sich wieder zu Jonas um. „Prinzessin Erik hat wohl ihre Tage“, stellte Hannes fest, Janina kicherte noch einmal hohl rum und flüsterte Hannes irgendetwas zu und die beiden verließen den Raum.  
Mit gesenktem Blick schulterte Jonas gerade seinen Rucksack. „Du hättest nicht warten müssen“, murmelte er, schaute Erik nicht an und setzte sich langsam in Richtung der Zimmertür in Bewegung. Erik folgte ihm und lief neben ihm her. „Wollte ich aber“, beharrte er, dann holte er tief Luft und fasste sich ein Herz. „Was machst du jetzt?“, traute er sich zu fragen. Zum ersten Mal, seit er auf diese Schule ging. Überrascht drehte Jonas seinen Kopf, vergaß scheinbar sogar, dass er das Muster des Flurbodens auswendig lernen wollte und schaute Erik an. „Ich … geh nach Hause“, murmelte er dann ein wenig perplex ob der unerwarteten Frage. Erik lächelte Jonas vorsichtig an, ehe er weiterfragte: „Warten deine Eltern dringend auf dich oder hast du noch etwas Wichtiges vor?“  
Nun war Jonas völlig von der Rolle und es tat Erik beinahe leid, dass er ihn so überrumpelt hatte. Dennoch lächelte er Jonas weiter eindringlich an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick wieder. „Nein und nein, meine Eltern sind arbeiten“, nuschelte er eher zu seinen Schuhen als zu Erik. Also setzte Erik zum finalen Schlag aus und trug seine letzte Bitte vor: „Was hältst du dann davon, doch nicht nach Hause zu gehen, sondern etwas mit mir zu unternehmen? Das Wetter ist schön, wir könnten zusammen in die Stadt fahren und irgendwo ein Eis essen.“  
Im ersten Moment wirkte Jonas komplett überfordert. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn Erik zweifelte daran, dass Jonas in letzter Zeit von irgendjemandem gefragt worden war, ob er denn Lust hatte, etwas zu unternehmen. Wahrscheinlich war er so etwas überhaupt nicht mehr gewöhnt. „Aber musst du denn nicht nach Hause?“, fragte Jonas vorsichtig und schaute Erik mit beinahe scheuem Blick an. Vehement schüttelte Erik den Kopf. „Meine Eltern sind auch beide arbeiten und mir fällt so langsam die Decke auf den Kopf. Seit ich hier wohne, war ich meistens mit Kisten ausräumen, meinen Eltern helfen, Zimmer einrichten, Hausaufgaben machen, Nachbarn begrüßen und netten Sohn spielen und so einem Schwachsinn beschäftigt. So langsam wird es doch mal Zeit, die neue Stadt kennenzulernen, oder?“  
Sekundenlang schwieg Jonas und regte sich nicht weiter, außer dass er lief. Dann zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern und lächelte sogar. „Wenn du möchtest“, murmelte er, als könne er selbst kaum glauben, dass er Eriks Vorschlag annahm. Glücklich strahlte Erik. „Prima! Dann zeigst du mir jetzt am besten gleich als erstes die leckerste Eisdiele der Stadt!“


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Erik merkte, wie Jonas sich deutlich entspannte, kaum dass sie die Schule verlassen hatten. Es war, als wäre eine riesengroße Last von ihm abgefallen, sobald sie nicht mehr auf dem Schulgelände waren. Erik freute sich ziemlich darüber und klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter für seine Idee. Er hatte schon mehrfach darüber nachgedacht, sich einfach einmal privat mit Jonas zu treffen. Er wollte ihn besser kennenlernen und Jonas zeigen, dass er mehr sein wollte als bloß ein Schulkamerad. Er wollte ihm ein richtiger Freund sein und da gehörte es doch dazu, dass man auch mal etwas zusammen unternahm. Allerdings war Erik sich unsicher gewesen, was es betraf, Jonas zu sich nach Hause einzuladen oder gar zu fragen, ob er nicht einmal zu ihm kommen könne. Er hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er das hätte begründen sollen. Er dankte sich im Stillen für die spontane Idee zu einem Treffen auf neutralem Boden.  
Erik war bisher noch nie wirklich in der Stadt gewesen, deswegen war er auch froh, Jonas als Begleitung dabei zu haben. „Ich glaube, ich brauche ewig, bis ich mich hier zurecht finde“, murmelte er und versuchte, sich zumindest irgendwie einzuprägen, welche Bahn sie von der Schule in die Innenstadt genommen hatten und wo sie ausgestiegen waren. Jonas lächelte leicht. „Da gewöhnst du dich schon dran.“ – „Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keinen so guten Orientierungssinn“, gab Erik leise lachend zu, „es verwirrt mich schon, wenn mein Stamm-Supermarkt plötzlich umräumt.“ – „Dann schenke ich dir demnächst einen Stadtplan“, erwiderte Jonas und immer noch lächelte er. Das Lächeln stand ihm, fand Erik, sah viel besser aus, als sein sonst oft zur Schau getragener etwas trauriger, schüchterner Gesichtsausdruck. Daran, dass es auch Jonas‘ Augen erreichte, erkannte Erik außerdem, dass es von Herzen kam. „Das ist ne Idee“, erwiderte er grinsend und folgte Jonas aus der Bahn und durch die U-Bahn-Station.  
„Wo hast du denn vorher gewohnt?“, wollte Jonas dann wissen und sah sogar ein bisschen neugierig aus – und das, obwohl er sich sonst kaum traute, Erik irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. „In Mainz“, gab Erik bereitwillig Auskunft, „selbst da hab ich mich schon verlaufen. Und Saarbrücken war auch ganz furchtbar. Ist auch kein Wunder, ich komme aus einem kleineren Ort in der Pfalz, da brauchte ich keinen Orientierungssinn.“ Jonas wirkte ein wenig überrascht, wie er Erik aus großen, blauen Kulleraugen anschaute. „Also seid ihr schon öfter umgezogen?“ – „Jap“, bestätigte Erik und lächelte schief, „Mein Vater ist öfter mal versetzt worden. In Saarbrücken und Mainz haben wir nur jeweils zwei Jahre gewohnt, dann kam immer die nächste Versetzung.“  
Als er Jonas das nächste Mal anschaute, wirkte der beinahe geknickt. „Wahnsinn“, nuschelte er, „ist das nicht schwer, ständig aus seinem Umfeld gerissen zu werden?“ Kurz dachte Erik nach und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Natürlich. Jedes Mal eine neue Schule, neue Klasse, neuer Sportverein, neue Nachbarn, irgendwie neue Freunde finden. Leicht ist das nicht, aber wir hatten ja keine Wahl. Als Papa in Saarbrücken gearbeitet hat, sind wir die erste Zeit in Rieschweiler geblieben und mein Vater hat versucht zu pendeln. Aber das hat die Familie irgendwann nur belastet, weil er natürlich kaum mehr Zeit für uns hatte. Also sind wir eben nach Saarbrücken gezogen. Immerhin muss ich aber jetzt keine Angst mehr haben, dass wir in ein oder zwei Jahren wieder wegziehen, weil mein Vater schon wieder versetzt wird.“ – „Musst du nicht?“, fragte Jonas mit beinahe hoffnungsvollem Blick. In diesem Moment wurde Erik klar, dass Jonas nach seiner Erzählung wohl befürchtet hatte, Erik direkt wieder zu verlieren. Aufmunternd lächelte Erik ihn an. „Nein, muss ich nicht. Er hat sich mit einem Freund selbstständig gemacht und ist jetzt sein eigener Chef. Keine Versetzungen mehr.“  
  
Sie erreichten die Eisdiele, welche Jonas auserkoren hatte und suchten sich draußen einen Tisch. „Irgendwie freut mich das“, gab Jonas dabei leise zu, „ich mein … du bist der einzige Freund, den ich zurzeit habe. Die Vorstellung, dass du bald schon wieder weg sein könntest …“ – „… schieben wir jetzt ganz weit von uns, weil die nämlich keine Rolle mehr spielt. Stattdessen bestellen wir uns jetzt ein Eis! Ich lad dich ein, dafür zeigst du mir danach die Stadt. Einverstanden?“ – „Du musst mich aber nicht einladen“, widersprach Jonas etwas lahmarschig. „Pscht“, machte Erik und drückte Jonas eine Eiskarte in die Hand. „Ich will aber“, bestand er auf sein Angebot. Jonas seufzte, lächelte dann aber und schlug die Karte auf. Ging doch.  
Wenig später hatten sie beide ihre Eisbecher bestellt und schauten einander ein bisschen unsicher an. So richtig wusste Erik nicht, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Warum war es plötzlich so schwer? In der Schule hatten sie sich immer gut verstanden. „Du kommst aber schon direkt aus Dortmund, oder?“, fing er schließlich doch irgendwie an, wenn auch etwas ungelenk. Jonas nickte und lächelte ein wenig. „Hier geboren und aufgewachsen. Du kannst dich also auf mich verlassen, ich kenne mich in der Stadt aus. Auch wenn ich mir im letzten halben Jahr oft gewünscht habe, einfach mal so wegziehen zu können …“  
Beinahe war Erik überrascht, dass Jonas das so offen von sich aus ansprach. „Du hast dich also vor nem halben Jahr geoutet?“ – „Ungefähr“, murmelte Jonas und senkte den Blick, „und seit dem … sind die so. Einige von denen kenne ich schon jahrelang und ich habe zu keiner Zeit damit gerechnet, dass die so drauf sind. Sonst hätte ich doch nichts gesagt … Aber ich hatte nie Probleme mit irgendwem, ich würd sogar sagen, ich war ziemlich beliebt.“ Erik hatte das Gefühl, Jonas wollte mit seinem Blick ein Loch in die Tischplatte brennen, so intensiv starrte er darauf. Am liebsten hätte Erik ihn in den Arm genommen. „Als ich gemerkt hab, dass ich schwul bin, hab ich Hannes davon erzählt. Er war damals … so was wie mein bester Freund. Einen Tag später wusste die ganze Klasse Bescheid, auf meinem Sitzplatz lagen ein pinker Tüllrock und ein Krönchen, Hannes hatte sich weggesetzt und ich war Schwuchtel-Jonas, der hoffentlich nur beim Golfspielen einlocht.“  
Blankes Entsetzen machte sich in Erik breit. Dass ein Mensch, dem Jonas vertraut hatte, ihn derart hatte hintergehen können … „Das bestätigt mich nur einmal mehr, dass ich tausendmal lieber mit dir zusammen bin, als mit irgendjemand anderem aus dieser Klasse“, murmelte er fassungslos. „Und du hast wirklich kein Problem damit? Also … mit mir?“, versicherte Jonas sich noch einmal schüchtern. Sofort schüttelte Erik den Kopf und lächelte. „Überhaupt nicht“, antwortete er und schaute Jonas dabei tief in die Augen, hoffend, dass es ihm zeigte, wie ernst Erik das meinte. Langsam nickte Jonas, kam aber nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, da sie ihre Eisbecher bekamen.  
  
Erik nutzte das als die perfekte Gelegenheit, das Thema in eine erfreulichere Richtung zu wechseln. „Spielst du Golf?“, griff er Jonas‘ Andeutung auf und angelte sich nebenbei eine Erdbeere von seinem Eisbecher. Ein wenig amüsiert und ziemlich entzückt konnte er beobachten, wie Jonas rot anlief, ehe er vorsichtig nickte. „Peinlich, oder? Wenn man nicht gerade Profigolfer ist, machen das doch nur alte, reiche, prestigegeile Säcke …“ – „Es gibt ehrlich gesagt Schlimmeres. Es ist jetzt vielleicht auf der Coolnessskala in unserer Altersklasse nicht ganz oben und wirkt vermutlich ziemlich versnobt, weil Golfclubs ja nicht gerade billig sind, aber mal abgesehen davon, dass es primär dir selbst Spaß machen sollte … Ich find, es ist zumindest ein anspruchsvoller, nicht ganz einfacher Sport. Außerdem hat’s irgendwie was … Meditatives. Weißte? Also … lach mich nicht aus, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass man sich ziemlich konzentrieren und in sich ruhen muss, um da nicht vollkommen zu versagen.“  
Im ersten Moment hatte Jonas zwar noch ein bisschen skeptisch ausgesehen, nun grinste er sogar ein bisschen. „Spaß macht es wirklich. Ich kann dich ja mal mit auf einen Golfplatz nehmen und dir ein bisschen was zeigen.“ – „Und mich dann ordentlich auslachen, weil ich mich anstelle wie der erste Mensch“, brummte Erik, lächelte aber ein wenig dabei. So dumm fand er die Idee gar nicht, Hauptsache, er konnte Zeit mit Jonas verbringen. „Birgst du sonst noch sportliche Überraschungen?“, fragte er dann grinsend. „Handball“, erwiderte Jonas lapidar, „aber weil ich mich inzwischen hauptsächlich auf Fußball konzentriert hab, spiele ich das gar nicht mehr wirklich.“  
„Boah, ich muss dich meinem Vater vorstellen, ich glaube, du wärst sein absoluter Liebling“, entfuhr es Erik und er strahlte Jonas an. Der sah ihm ersten Moment verwirrt aus. „Was?“, fragte er irritiert. „Warum das?“ – „Mein Papa war auch mal Handballer und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte ich den gleichen Weg eingeschlagen. Blöd nur, dass ich von Kindesbeinen an lieber Bälle getreten als geworfen habe. Auch wenn mein Vater mich dabei immer unterstützt hat, glaube ich trotzdem, er ist manchmal ein bisschen traurig, weil er mich lieber als Handballer gehabt hätte. Na ja, auf jeden Fall ständest du bei meinem Papa auf der Liste ganz oben, wenn du ihm erzählst, dass du Handball spielst. Oder gespielt hast.“  
  
Halbwegs genüsslich zog Erik seine Waffel aus seinem Eisbecher. Eine ganze Weile hatte er sie sich aufgehoben, weil er Eiswaffeln grundsätzlich liebte und sie genießen wollte. Jetzt war das gute Stück aber dran. Er hob sie sich vor den Mund … und erschrak nur einen Augenblick später tierisch, als irgendetwas direkt an seinem Gesicht vorbeigeschossen kam und ihm die Waffel aus der Hand riss. Vollkommen perplex starrte Erik auf seine leere Hand, sein Herz raste vor Schreck und er wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschehen war. Dann blinzelte er ein paar Mal und schaute Jonas an, der ihn bis eben schweigend gemustert hatte, jetzt aber sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.  
Erik bekam eine Gänsehaut von diesem Klang und sein Herz hüpfte von dem Anblick. Jonas lachte laut, herzlich und befreit. Seine Augen strahlten, kleine Lachfältchen bildeten sich rund um seine Augen und beinahe hätte Erik mitgelacht. Jonas‘ Lachen klang schön, sorgte dafür, dass Erik ganz warm ums Herz wurde und er kam nicht umhin, sich zu wünschen, dass er es öfter zu hören bekam. Am besten immer! Jonas sollte lachen! Von Herzen! Immer und immer wieder, denn er hatte es sich so verdient … und es klang so schön … Irritiert blinzelte Erik, als es ihn wie ein Blitz traf: das Gefühl, sich auf der Stelle, jetzt und sofort und unumkehrbar verliebt zu haben, nur weil Jonas lachte. Ups.  
„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!“, rief Jonas währenddessen, während er versuchte, seine Beherrschung wiederzufinden. Kurz wischte er sich über die Augen, da ihm vor Lachen Tränen in die Augen getreten waren. „Unfassbar komisch“, feixte er, schnappte nach Luft und schaute Erik kurz darauf bemüht ernst an. Nur einen Augenblick später prustete er wieder drauf los. „Was war das überhaupt? Was hat da gerade meine Waffel geklaut?“, wagte Erik zu fragen, um sich irgendwie von seinem klopfenden Herzen abzulenken. Suchend schaute er sich um, dabei entdeckte er einige Meter neben ihnen eine Taube, die ihn – wie er fand – beinahe schadenfroh anschaute und sich dann über seine Eiswaffel hermachte. Blöder Mistvogel.  
„Die hat meine Waffel gestohlen“, jammerte er, „den besten Teil vom ganzen Eisbecher hat das blöde Biest geklaut!“ – „Nawwww“, machte Jonas, gluckste immer noch leise und griff nach seiner Waffel, die er anschließend über den Tisch reichte. „Hier, kannst meine haben, ich ess die eh nicht so gern.“ Wieder kicherte er leise. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht auslachen“, entschuldigte er sich kurz darauf und atmete erneut tief durch. Danach war er auch wieder ruhiger. Ein breites Grinsen blieb aber. Immer noch mit klopfendem Herzen schüttelte Erik den Kopf, nahm dankend die Waffel an und biss hinein. „Verzeih ich dir geradeso. Ist schön, dich lachen zu sehen. Da lass ich mich auch mal von einer Taube beklauen. Dreistes Biest. Hoffentlich erstickt sie dran.“ – „Das ist aber nicht nett“, merkte Jonas amüsiert an. Gespielt schmollend knabberte Erik an seiner Waffel. „Das hat sie verdient, die olle Diebin. Die ist fett genug, wahrscheinlich klaut sie auch überall Brötchenkrümel, wo sie welche herbekommen kann.“ Wieder begann Jonas, leise zu kichern. Erik ignorierte einfach mal, dass er über ihn lachte. Stattdessen genoss er es, Jonas überhaupt lachen zu hören.  
  
Als sie ihre Eisbecher geleert hatten, machten sie sich auf einen etwas ziellosen Weg durch die Innenstadt. Jonas führte ihn ein wenig herum, dabei unterhielten sie sich ganz locker über Filme und Serien, Musik, Fußball, Sport insgesamt, alles, was sie so interessierte und beschäftigte und Erik fühlte sich einfach nur wohl. Er fand es schön, Zeit mit Jonas zu verbringen. Seit der Geschichte mit der Taube war der auch noch ein wenig lockerer und offener geworden und lachte viel mehr, was Erik sehr gut gefiel. Als er nach Hause zurückkehrte, fühlte er sich irgendwie wahnsinnig entspannt und äußerst gut gelaunt. Jonas war wunderbar. Noch wunderbarer, als Erik von ihrem bisherigen Umgang miteinander her vermutet hatte, obwohl er das überhaupt nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Leider war das aber auch eine Tatsache, die ihn förmlich überfiel und nachdenklich werden ließ, nachdem er endlich mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig geworden war und quasi Zeit zum Durchschnaufen und Nachdenken hatte. Er selbst hatte schon seit längerem geahnt, seinem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Verliebt war er nur noch nie zuvor gewesen. Das war einer der Hauptgründe gewesen, warum er selbst Jonas noch nichts von diesen Vermutungen erzählt hatte, obwohl es sich ja, vor allem im Sinne des gegenseitigen Vertrauens, angeboten hatte. Andererseits hatte er ja auch vor seinen Mitschülern den Vorwurf, eventuell selbst auch schwul zu sein, nicht geleugnet.  
Es hatte aber auch noch andere Gründe, warum er Jonas nichts gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben wollen, dass er nur mit ihm befreundet war, weil sie quasi beide auf der gleichen Seite standen. Er hatte Jonas als einen einfachen Freund gewinnen wollen, nichts weiter. Zumal Erik sich gar nicht sicher war, ob er denn nun schwul oder bi oder sonst irgendwas war – bis heute war er ja nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er sich wirklich für Kerle interessierte, bis Jonas so wundervoll zu lachen angefangen hatte, dass Erik sich – so kitschig das klingen mochte – förmlich verzaubert gefühlt hatte. Außerdem hatte er auch nicht das Risiko eingehen wollen, dass Jonas sich in ihn verliebte, und das womöglich noch unglücklich. War beinahe ironisch, dass es nun andersrum gekommen war. Klar, das Risiko bestand auch ohne das Wissen, dass Erik vielleicht auch schwul war, schließlich konnte man das nicht steuern und ungeachtet dessen, ob er Jonas‘ Typ war oder nicht, machte er sich vielleicht mit seinem Verhalten Jonas gegenüber interessant und sogar attraktiv. Aber vielleicht hätte auch das Wissen, dass er bei Erik Chancen haben könnte, Jonas‘ Aufmerksamkeit zusätzlich auf ihn gelenkt.  
Jonas hatte es ja auch so schon schwer genug. Erik wusste nicht, ob es seine Situation verbessert hätte, wenn ihre Mitschüler Wind davon bekommen hätten. Spott mussten sie ja jetzt schon ertragen. Erik konnte nicht einschätzen, ob Jonas das als zusätzliche Belastung gesehen oder es so einfacher ertragen hätte. Und nicht zuletzt hatte Jonas ihn ja auch noch nie gefragt! Nicht ob er eine Freundin hatte, nicht ob er sich für Mädchen interessierte, gar nichts. Also hatte Erik auch noch gar keinen Grund gehabt, Jonas davon zu erzählen. So jedoch konnte er seine Gefühle für Jonas für sich behalten.  
Und das musste er auch, fand er, denn wenn Jonas sie nicht erwidern könnte, würde ihre Freundschaft darunter leiden und dann wäre Jonas wieder allein. Das wollte Erik um jeden Preis vermeiden. Er musste für Jonas da sein, also verbarg er seine Schwärmerei am besten einfach. Vielleicht ergab sich eines Tages der richtige Moment, in dem Erik sich Jonas anvertrauen konnte. Solange war er bereit, für seinen neuen Freund zurückzustecken, egal wie schwer es werden würde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**  
  
Wie schwer es wurde, lernte Erik bereits am Folgetag. An die Sticheleien in der Schule hatte er sich inzwischen fast gewöhnt und er bemühte sich, Jonas ein wenig davon abzuschirmen und ihn abzulenken. Das gelang ihm inzwischen sogar noch besser als in den vergangenen Tagen. Es war, als hätte der gemeinsame Nachmittag sie noch enger zusammengeschweißt, sie verstanden sich noch besser, hin und wieder lachte Jonas sogar und er wirkte zumindest in Eriks Gegenwart ein wenig sicherer. Das wiederum machte Erik glücklich. Er freute sich, dass er eine solche Wirkung auf Jonas hatte und dass seine Gegenwart dem anderen wirklich half. Natürlich gab es auch an diesem Schultag wieder Momente, in denen Jonas die Kommentare ihrer Mitschüler tief trafen und verletzten. Aber es gelang Erik besser, ihn danach wieder aufzurichten.  
Richtig schwierig wurde es jedoch am Nachmittag. Jonas hatte ihn an das Fußballtraining erinnert und ihn gefragt, ob er nicht Lust hatte, zumindest zum Zuschauen zu kommen und ein Probetraining zu vereinbaren. Dabei hatte er Erik noch einmal daran erinnert, dass auch in Jonas‘ Fußballverein einige ihrer Mitschüler waren, aber Erik hatte die Situation völlig unterschätzt. Vor dem Training hatte er kurz mit dem Trainer gesprochen, sich vorgestellt und gefragt, ob er in der kommenden Woche probeweise mittrainieren könnte. Als er eine Zusage bekommen hatte, hatte er sich zufrieden an den Rand des Platzes zurückgezogen, um von dort aus das Training zu beobachten.  
Von Anfang an fiel ihm auf, dass Jonas geschnitten wurde. Beim Warmlaufen drehte er seine Runden allein, bei den Dehnungsübungen ließen seine Mitspieler überdurchschnittlich viel Platz zu ihm, sodass er isoliert wirkte, bei den Passübungen spielten sie die Bälle teilweise absichtlich so, dass Jonas kaum herankam. Beim Trainingsspiel wurde das nicht besser, seine Mitspieler passten ihm teilweise nicht einmal zu, wenn er in idealer Schussposition vor dem Tor stand oder als einziger gerade frei war und seine Gegenspieler näherten sich nur, um ihn grob zu foulen. Dafür gab es zwar nach dem Training eine Standpauke und er erinnerte daran, dass sie ausnahmslos alle Teil des Teams waren und da irgendwelche privaten Querelen keinen Platz hatten, aber Erik war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das bis zum nächsten Training vergessen war.  
Als die Jungs sich umziehen gingen, fasste Erik sich ein Herz und sprach den Trainer auf die Situation an. „Das ist seit einem halben Jahr so“, seufzte der. „Wissen Sie, dass Jonas …?“, fing Erik an, brach aber direkt ab, als der Trainer nickte. „Deswegen sind die ja so drauf. Sie versuchen alles, um ihn aus der Mannschaft zu ekeln, während wir uns den Arsch aufreißen, um ihn irgendwie zu schützen und zu halten. Jonas ist ein fantastischer Spieler, er ist hochtalentiert, aber inzwischen kann ich ihn teilweise nicht einmal mehr aufstellen, weil die anderen Jungs sich weigern, mit ihm zusammenzuspielen. Und das sind leider nicht nur ein paar Störenfriede, sondern der ganze Haufen stellt sich so bescheuert an. Wir haben auch schon mit Jonas über einen Vereinswechsel diskutiert und versucht, irgendeine Lösung zu finden. Er will aber auch nicht gehen, weil er glaubt, dass es in einem neuen Verein auch nicht anders laufen würde. Er kämpft gegen Windmühlen …“  
Es stimmte Erik traurig, das zu hören. Dass Jonas durchaus bemüht und auch talentiert war, hatte er gesehen. Eigentlich war deswegen auch seine Motivation, in dieser Mannschaft zu spielen, erschüttert. Dass diese Idioten es nicht einmal schafften, auf dem Platz Neutralität herrschen zu lassen, sondern stattdessen vehement versuchten, ihren unliebsamen Mannschaftskameraden loszuwerden, widerte ihn förmlich an. Der Wunsch, Jonas auch hier beizustehen, war allerdings viel größer. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, Jonas wieder zunehmend ins Spiel zu integrieren. Immerhin war der Trainer sich des Problems bewusst und schien mit Jonas‘ Sexualität an sich keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sondern lediglich mit dem blöden Verhalten der anderen Spieler.  
  
Als Jonas aus der Kabine kam, fiel Erik selbstverständlich sein eher verschlossener, niedergeschlagener Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sekunden später jedoch hob Jonas den Kopf, sah sich allem Anschein nach suchend um … und binnen Sekunden breitete sich förmlich ein Strahlen aus. Eriks Herz begann zu rasen, als er etwas verspätet registrierte, dass er derjenige war, der bei Jonas diesen Emotionswechsel verursacht hatte – nachdem er sich irritiert umgedreht hatte, um nachzuschauen, ob irgendjemand hinter ihm oder annähernd in seiner Richtung stand. Aber nein, Jonas schaute ihn direkt an und lächelte warm.  
„Hast du auf mich gewartet?“, fragte er, sobald er vor Erik stand. Kurz rieb der sich etwas ertappt und daher leicht verschämt über den Hinterkopf, ehe er nickte. „Irgendwie schon. Wollte dir doch am liebsten direkt mitteilen, dass ich mit eurem Trainer für nächste Woche ein Probetraining vereinbart habe.“ Eigentlich hatte Erik es nicht mehr für möglich gehalten, dass Jonas‘ Gesicht sich noch weiter aufhellen konnte. Tat es aber. Er strahlte wie die Sommersonne. „Cool“, rief er, „ich bin jetzt schon total gespannt drauf zu sehen, was du so kannst.“ Na hoffentlich hatte Jonas da mal nicht zu hohe Erwartungen in ihn.  
Gemeinsam steuerten sie die Fahrradständer an – das Trainingsgelände war nicht allzu weit von ihm zu Hause entfernt und so war Erik einfach mit dem Rad gekommen und Jonas schien das ähnlich zu halten – und unterhielten sich ein bisschen über Fußball insgesamt, lösten die Fahrradschlösser, schoben die Räder zur Straße … und dann blieb Jonas stehen. „Wo musst du jetzt hin? Also … na ja … anders gefragt: Wo wohnst du eigentlich genau?“, stammelte er sich dann fast ein bisschen schüchtern zusammen und wurde dabei sogar ein wenig rot. Erik lächelte und nannte ihm seine Adresse. Er konnte förmlich beobachten, wie es in Jonas‘ Kopf arbeitete, ehe er ein überraschtes „Hey, das ist direkt bei mir um die Ecke, ich wohne nur ungefähr zwei Straßen weiter“ ausstieß.  
Erik war nicht minder überrascht, freute sich aber ziemlich darüber, weil er sich so nicht direkt von Jonas trennen musste. Stattdessen machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Hause, denn alles andere wäre ja auch albern gewesen. So hatte er noch jede Menge Zeit, um sich mit Jonas zu unterhalten – über Fußball und aktuelle Kinofilme. Das Endergebnis war die Feststellung, dass sie beide einen neuen Actionstreifen noch nicht gesehen hatten, ihn aber beide sehen wollten und es doch das klügste wäre, zusammen ins Kino zu gehen. Erik verbat sich, diesen Plan heimlich im Hinterkopf als „Date“ zu bezeichnen. Schließlich sah wahrscheinlich nur er das so, aber er freute sich jetzt schon tierisch darauf. Leider hatten sie dann auch schon die Straße erreicht, in der Erik wohnte und so mussten sie sich doch trennen.  
„Hast du denn direkt dieses Wochenende Zeit und Lust auf Kino?“, traute Erik sich zu fragen. Jonas schien gar nicht groß nachdenken zu müssen, er nickte sofort eifrig. „Super“, freute Erik sich, ehe er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche zerrte und es Jonas in die Hand drückte. „Ich hab deine Nummer noch gar nicht. Wäre aber praktischer, wenn wir uns zwecks Kino absprechen wollen. Ich schau nachher mal, wann der am Wochenende läuft und dann meld ich mich einfach?“ Nach kurzem Zögern gab Jonas seine Nummer ein und speicherte sie, ehe er Erik das Smartphone zurück reichte. „Einverstanden“, stimmte er vorsichtig lächelnd zu, „ich freu mich drauf.“ – „Dito“, erwiderte Erik, zwinkerte Jonas kurz zu und verstaute sein Handy wieder. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen oder allerspätestens Sonntag“, versprach er, stieg wieder auf sein Rad, winkte noch einmal kurz und fuhr die letzten Meter bis nach Hause.  
  
Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er viel zu gut gelaunt war, als er pfeifend sein Fahrrad in der Garage verstaute und sich dann auf den Weg ins Haus machte. Das machte selbst seine Eltern skeptisch, als er beinahe im Kreis grinsend am Esstisch saß. „Du warst doch nur beim Training zuschauen, ist der Verein so toll oder warum strahlst du mit der Sonne um die Wette?“, erkundigte seine Mutter sich irgendwann neugierig, allerdings mit deutlich hörbarem Wohlwollen in der Stimme. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu einem gewissen Grade auch erleichtert über Eriks gute Laune, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte er öfter mit Schweigsamkeit und Nachdenklichkeit geglänzt, außer an jenem Tag, als er mit Jonas in der Stadt gewesen war. Da hatte er ähnlich gute Laune mit nach Hause gebracht.  
Für einen Augenblick haderte er mit sich. Eigentlich vertraute er seinen Eltern alles an. Bisher hatte er sich aber nicht getraut, ihnen von der Situation in seiner Schulklasse zu erzählen und von dem Verhalten seiner neuen Klassenkameraden ihm gegenüber, weil er sie nicht hatte beunruhigen wollen. Zwar konnte er selbst recht gut damit umgehen, aber er ahnte eben auch, wie seine Mutter auf so etwas reagieren würde. Manchmal war sie ein bisschen überbesorgt und Erik wollte ihr nicht so direkt auf die Nase binden, dass er in einer Klasse voller intoleranter Idioten gelandet war, die ihn zu mobben versuchten, weil er sich mit ihrem Lieblingsopfer zusammengetan und damit vom ersten Tag an verspielt hatte.  
Der einzige, den er bisher erwähnt hatte, war Jonas – selbstverständlich. Seine Mutter war begeistert gewesen, vermutete hinter Jonas schon Eriks neuen besten Freund – nun, er hoffte, dass sie damit vielleicht gar nicht so Unrecht hatte – und seinen Vater hatte Jonas bereits, ohne ihm jemals über den Weg gelaufen zu sein, damit um den Finger gewickelt, dass er Handball spielte, beziehungsweise gespielt hatte.  
Aus diesem Grund entschied Erik sich für die geschönte Version: „Die Mannschaft ist in Ordnung, denke ich. Hab ja heute nur zugeschaut, da kann man sich eh schwer ein Bild machen, aber sind einige Jungs aus meiner Klasse dabei. Die gute Laune hab ich eigentlich, weil ich am Wochenende mit Jonas ins Kino gehe.“ Als er es aussprach, merkte er selbst, dass er ziemlich breit zu grinsen anfing. Wenn er so weitermachte, kam irgendwann der mütterliche Instinkt seiner Mutter durch und sie musste nur noch eins und eins zusammenzählen, was seinen Stand zu Jonas betraf. Vor dieser Katastrophe – wäre das überhaupt eine Katastrophe? Er wusste es nicht, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie seine Eltern auf die Nachricht reagieren könnten, dass ihr Sohn auf Kerle stand! – blieb er aber vorerst bewahrt, denn seine Eltern freuten sich lediglich darüber, dass er in Jonas so schnell einen so guten Freund gefunden zu haben schien. „Du solltest ihn mal zu uns einladen“, schlug seine Mutter vor, „wenn du ständig von ihm sprichst, machst du mich neugierig.“ - „Hmmmm“, machte Erik gedehnt, während er sein Essen kaute. Er schluckte, trank einen Schluck Wasser zum Nachspülen und antwortete dann: „Vielleicht frag ich ihn mal.“  
Aber nur vielleicht. Wenn ihm ein passender Grund einfiel, warum Jonas zu ihm nach Hause kommen sollte. Auch wenn ‚normale Kumpels‘ sich auch mal so zu Hause trafen, aber irgendwie … konnte Erik schon nicht mehr in Normale-Kumpels-Dimensionen denken.  
Nach dem Essen räumte er brav den Tisch ab und die Spülmaschine ein und machte sich dann auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Dort ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen, holte sein Handy raus und suchte nach den Kinospielplänen fürs Wochenende. Schnell wurden zwei Screenshots gemacht, diese schickte er dann an Jonas und schrieb als kurze Nachricht dazu:  
 _«So läuft der Film. Ich bin voll flexibel, also schlag was vor :D»_  
Es dauerte gar nicht lang, bis er eine Antwort von Jonas bekam. Der schlug die Nachmittagsvorstellung vor, inklusive im Anschluss noch etwas essen gehen, falls ihnen nicht schon vom Popcorn schlecht wäre. Zufrieden grinsend antwortete Erik, stimmte zu und freute sich jetzt schon tierisch auf den kommenden Nachmittag. Ein Treffen mit Jonas – das Wochenende musste einfach gut werden!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**  
  
Erik war schon fast abnormal gut gelaunt, als er sich nach dem Mittagessen fertig machte. Wobei er sich dabei richtig Mühe geben musste, nicht zu dick aufzutragen. Immerhin gingen sie ja nur als Kumpels zusammen ins Kino, nicht mehr. Es war also letzten Endes scheißegal, ob Eriks Haare saßen und ob ihm sein Hemd – spontane Entscheidung, weil er fand, dass es ihm gut stand – denn richtig passte und wie die Jeans dazu aussah. Zumindest Jonas wäre es sicherlich scheißegal, Erik nicht, denn trotz allem wollte er Jonas … gefallen. Was bescheuert war. Aber vielleicht trat ja doch der Fall ein, dass Jonas Interesse an ihm entwickelte, wenn er sich nur … interessant genug machte? Oder so … Jedenfalls putzte er sich ordentlich raus.  
Eigentlich war er selbst auch der Meinung, nicht übertrieben zu haben. Er sah halt gut aus und war zufrieden mit seinem Outfit, das war doch schön. Seine Mutter jedoch schaffte es, dass er sich seiner Unauffälligkeit nicht mehr so sicher war, als sie ihn grinsend fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nur mit Jonas ins Kino gehst?“ – „Ja, bin ich“, erwiderte er fast ein bisschen patzig und schaute kurz an sich runter. Er trug doch nicht zu viel Deo oder Parfum oder so? Und außerdem, was hieß hier ‚nur Jonas‘? Gut, seine Eltern wussten das nicht, aber … das war alles andere als ‚nur Jonas‘, das war – zumindest im Moment – der liebenswürdigste Mensch, dem Erik in seinem bisherigen Leben je begegnet war! Und nicht ‚nur Jonas‘! Aber für seine Mutter war er das wohl schon und Erik konnte zurzeit nicht einmal was dagegen sagen. Jetzt war einfach nicht der Zeitpunkt, seiner Mutter zu sagen, dass er eventuell schwul war und sich irgendwie in Jonas verliebt hatte.  
Schon gar nicht, weil es in diesem Moment an der Tür klingelte. Jonas und er hatten am Vorabend noch vereinbart, dass Jonas Erik abholen würde, weil er sowieso in die Richtung musste, wenn sie anschließend in die Stadt fahren wollten. „Bin dann weg“, rief er also seinen Eltern zu und eilte zur Haustür, schließlich hatte er zuvor schon wie auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen. „Viel Spaß euch beiden“, rief seine Mutter ihm nach, als Erik schon die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Danke“, rief er über die Schulter, dann wandte er sich Jonas zu und strahlte ihn an. „Hey“, begrüßte er ihn, woraufhin Jonas lachte. „Hast du hinter der Tür gelauert?“ Erik konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er dunkelrot anlief. Offensichtlich war er etwas zu schnell an der Tür gewesen, um unauffällig zu sein. „Ich stand eh grad im Flur beim Schuhe anziehen“, redete er sich raus und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Laufen. Bewegen. Und Jonas am besten nicht direkt anschauen. Der grinste etwas amüsiert, setzte sich dann aber auch in Bewegung.  
Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig und erst in der Bahn nahm Erik sich die Zeit, Jonas eingehend zu mustern. Unwillkürlich drängte sich ihm der Gedanke auf, ob Jonas sich wohl auch so einen Stress gemacht hatte bei der Wahl seines Outfits. Jedenfalls sah er wirklich gut aus. Jetzt nicht übertrieben oder so, aber eben … gut. Gott, konnte man sich binnen so kurzer Zeit so krass in einen Menschen verknallen? Erik war verloren, das war ihm klar. Die Gefühlsskala war von null auf hundert geschossen. Ein bisschen langsamer wäre für ihn ja auch okay gewesen … „Huhu, Erik, hörst du mir noch zu?“, riss Jonas ihn plötzlich wieder aus seinen Gedanken und sorgte dafür, dass Erik rot anlief. Schnell nickte er und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch. Sie waren Freunde. Freunde, Freunde, Freunde. Nicht mehr, Gott sei Dank aber auch nicht weniger.  
  
Erik hatte vorausschauend zwei Karten für sie reserviert, die sie jetzt nur noch abholen mussten. Als sie im Kino ankamen, stellte sich das als eine äußerst kluge Idee heraus, denn es war ziemlich voll. „Soll ich uns schon mal etwas zu knabbern organisieren?“, schlug Jonas vor, während sie sich in die Schlange für Reservierungen stellten. Kurz überlegte Erik, dann nickte er. Sie beratschlagten kurz, stellten fest, dass ein großer Eimer Popcorn für sie beide reichen würde und Jonas machte sich auf den Weg zur Snacktheke. Kurz sah Erik ihm nach, dann konzentrierte er sich aber wieder auf die Ticketschlange und wartete, bis er dran war.  
Mit ihren Kinokarten machte er sich dann wieder auf den Weg zu Jonas und dabei eine unangenehme Begegnung. „Na schau mal einer an, Prinzessin Erik! Haste deinen Froschprinzen auch im Schlepptau?“, hörte er eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Er beschloss, nicht darauf zu reagieren, sonst würde Maik definitiv nicht die Fresse halten. Wenn er ihn ignorierte, bestand Hoffnung, dass es ihm zu langweilig wurde. Stattdessen steuerte er einfach Jonas an. „Dreh dich nicht um“, raunte er ihm zu, als er ihn erreicht hatte, ihm seine Karte überreichte und einen Becher Cola in Empfang nahm. „Wieso?“, wollte Jonas wissen und tat genau das Gegenteil von dem, was Erik ihm empfohlen hatte: Er sah sich suchend um. Erik musste kein Einstein sein und keinen Kurs im Lesen von Körpersprache besuchen, um anhand von Jonas‘ Gesichtsausdruck – als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen – zu erkennen, dass er den Grund gefunden hatte.  
„Da ist ja unser Froschprinz“, hörte Erik nun auch Hannes‘ Stimme. War klar, dass ausgerechnet die beiden, welche sich die größte Mühe gaben, Jonas das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, heute hier auftauchen mussten. „Ist ja süß, habt ihr zwei ein Date? Hoffentlich stören wir nicht zu sehr!“ – „Hör weg“, riet Erik leise bei einem Blick in Jonas‘ Gesicht. Unverkennbar, wie sehr ihn die Kommentare ihrer Mitschüler wieder einmal trafen. „Kann ich nicht“, erwiderte Jonas leise und schnaubte beinahe. „Tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht so locker wegstecken kann wie du.“ Sekunden später sah Jonas Erik entschuldigend an. „Sorry“, nuschelte er, „wollte dich nicht so anpampen.“ Erik schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lächelte Jonas aufmunternd an und deutete dann in Richtung der Tür. „Lass uns in den Saal gehen“, schlug er leise vor und ging einfach voraus. Die begleitenden Kommentare von Hannes und Maik blendete er, so gut es ihm möglich war, aus.  
Leider funktionierte das nicht allzu gut. Jonas‘ und sein gemeinsamer Kinobesuch wurde für ersteren zum Höllentrip. Ironischerweise hatten die zwei Idioten ihre Plätze direkt hinter ihnen. Während der Werbung gab es daher Sprüche am laufenden Band. Weil sie sich das während des Films nicht leisten konnten, da sich sonst vermutlich andere Kinogäste beschwert hätten, beschränkten sie sich in dieser Zeit auf das Werfen von Popcorn. Erik hätte Jonas gern getröstet, denn der hatte sich immer kleiner gemacht und wäre offensichtlich am liebsten aus dem Saal verschwunden. Allerdings befürchtete er, dass jede Berührung aufgefallen wäre und die ganze Sache nur noch verschlimmert hätte. Also hielt er still und litt vor sich hin, weil er Jonas nicht helfen konnte. Jonas hatte das einfach nicht verdient!  
  
Die Stimmung war hin. Eriks gute Laune auch. Als der Film vorüber war, konnte Jonas das Kino gar nicht schnell genug verlassen und Erik gab sich größte Mühe, ihm eilig zu folgen. Es war, als würden sie vor Maik und Hannes fliehen, welche ihre wahre Freude daran zu haben schienen. Leise seufzte Erik und trottete neben dem langsamer werdenden Jonas her. Gemeinsam steuerten sie die U-Bahnhaltestelle an, wortlos. Erik wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Jonas schien nicht nach Reden zu sein. Das war ja prima gelaufen.  
Insgeheim machte Erik sich selbst Vorwürfe, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Dabei war doch klar, dass so etwas passieren konnte. Der Film war neu, hatte gute Kritiken, war hochgelobt worden, warum also hatte er nicht miteinkalkuliert, dass vielleicht einige ihrer Klassenkameraden die gleiche Idee wie sie haben würden? Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es seine Schuld war. Er hatte Jonas‘ Wochenende versaut. Dass Jonas kein Wort mit ihm redete, sondern mit nahezu leerem Blick auf den Boden der U-Bahn starrte, machte diesen Eindruck auch nicht besser.  
Sie verbrachten den gesamten Nachhauseweg schweigend, lediglich als sich ihre Wege trennten, brachte Jonas ein leises „Tschüss“ über die Lippen. Erik erwiderte es und trottete mit hängendem Kopf nach Hause. Das hätte ein wundervoller Nachmittag werden können. Nach dem Kino hätten sie noch gemeinsam eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen können und Jonas hätte einen tollen Tag hinter sich gehabt, welcher ihm sicherlich eine Menge neuer Energie für die kommende Schulwoche geschenkt hätte. Stattdessen … Katastrophe. Und Erik hatte sich vollkommen machtlos gefühlt, wenn es darum ging, Jonas irgendwie aufzumuntern. Was für ein beschissener Tag.  
Als seine Mutter ihn fragte, warum er so schlecht gelaunt war, wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, ihr von dem Mobbing in der Schule zu erzählen. Er wollte Jonas vor seinen Eltern nicht so … bloßstellen. Aber er hatte auch keine gute Ausrede parat, also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, bis es Abendessen gab. Er brauchte einen Plan, wie er Jonas wieder aufmuntern und das Wochenende retten konnte, schließlich hatte er mit dem Sonntag noch einen zweiten Tag zur Verfügung, um alles irgendwie wiedergutzumachen!  
Besagtes Vorhaben kostete ihn beinahe auch den Schlaf. Er bekam kaum ein Auge zu, weil er sich die ganze Zeit das Hirn darüber zermarterte, was er nur tun sollte. Erst spät in der Nacht schlief er übermüdet ein, immerhin aber nicht ganz erfolglos. Eine Idee hatte sich in seinem Kopf gebildet, die es umzusetzen galt. Er hoffte nur, dass Jonas ihm wegen des missglückten Kinobesuchs nicht allzu böse war und dass er mitspielen würde. Aber das würde sich zeigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaub, das ist das zweitkürzeste (oder sogar kürzeste) Kapitel der FF. Und ich schätze, ihr versteht auch, warum ich euch den Spaß in Anführungsstrichen wünschte. Tut mir leid, ich verspreche, im nächsten Teil wird alles besser. Ich schwöre! Am Dienstag!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**  
  
 _« Hast du Lust, heute zum DVD gucken vorbeizukommen? Würde mich freuen. »_  
Umgehend nach dem Aufwachen hatte Erik sich sein Handy geangelt und diese Nachricht an Jonas geschickt. Seit dem – was ungefähr drei Stunden her war – wartete er auf eine Antwort. Inzwischen war es ihm sogar scheißegal, ob diese positiv oder negativ ausfiel. Hauptsache Jonas meldete sich, ansonsten würde Erik sich auf ewig schlecht und schuldig fühlen, so viel war klar. Aber Jonas meldete sich einfach nicht. Erik glaubte, bald seinen Verstand zu verlieren, wenn das so weiterging. Er wollte doch nur diesen blöden Nachmittag vergessen machen.  
So sprang er beinahe an die Decke, als kurz nach dem Mittagessen sein Handy vibrierte – eine eingehende Nachricht. Mit einem Hechtsprung war er beim Tisch, wo er das Gerät abgelegt hatte, während er die Spülmaschine einräumte, hoffend, dass die Nachricht von Jonas war – und sich nebenbei fragend, wer ihm sonst schreiben sollte. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um eine Antwort von Jonas: _« Wann soll ich da sein? »_ Kurz und knackig. Und vor allen Dingen keine Absage. Wahrscheinlich strahlte Erik mit der Sonne um die Wette – und das war ein Wunder, wo er doch bisher den ganzen Tag über kaum eine Miene verzogen hatte, schon gar kein noch so kleines Lächeln! – als er Jonas zurückschrieb, dass er von ihm aus jederzeit kommen könne. Dann machte er sich vollkommen übereilt auf den Weg zu seinen Eltern ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Jonas kommt übrigens nachher vorbei, wir wollen ein bisschen DVDs schauen“, kündigte er an, damit der Besuch nicht vollkommen überraschend war. Überrascht war dennoch die perfekte Beschreibung für den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter. „Ihr habt euch doch gestern schon gesehen. Und am Freitag in der Schule _und_ beim Fußballtraining. Haltet ihr es keinen Tag mehr ohne einander aus?“ – „Ehrliche Antwort: Nein“, erwiderte Erik grinsend, woraufhin sein Vater sich einschaltete: „Sei doch froh, dass er so schnell einen so guten Freund gefunden hat.“ Eben, hätte in dieser Schulklasse auch ganz anders laufen können, dachte Erik sich. „Na gut, ich will’s dir ja auch gar nicht verbieten, ich habe mich nur gewundert. Hast du denn noch was für die Schule zu machen?“ … Typische Elternfrage. „Weiß nicht, muss ich nachgucken. Falls ja sag ich Jonas einfach Bescheid, dass er seine Sachen mitbringen soll und wir machen die Hausaufgaben zusammen, geht eh viel schneller.“  
Damit gab seine Mutter sich zufrieden und entließ Erik, der nach oben flitzte, um kurz in seinem Zimmer aufzuräumen. Schließlich wollte er Jonas nicht direkt mit einem totalen Saustall verschrecken, auch wenn das bei Jungen in ihrem Alter wahrscheinlich gar nichts allzu ungewöhnliches war.  
  
Als es klingelte, polterte er eilig die Treppe runter und riss die Haustür auf. „Hallo“, begrüßte er Jonas strahlend, der beinahe erschrocken zurückschaute. „Langsam kriege ich Angst vor dir“, murmelte er, „du bist so schnell an der Tür, kannst du zufällig teleportieren oder so?“ Erik lachte und hielt die Tür auf, damit Jonas eintreten konnte. „Vielleicht. Wenn dem so ist, kann ich es dir aber nicht verraten.“ Immerhin wirkte Jonas jetzt schon wieder recht amüsiert, nicht mehr angefressen oder traurig. Andererseits war Erik bereits in den wenigen Sekunden, die er Jonas jetzt gesehen hatte, aufgefallen, wie müde der aussah. Wahrscheinlich war seine Nacht ähnlich schlaflos wie die von Erik gewesen.  
„Ich sollte mich erstmal deinen Eltern vorstellen, oder?“, murmelte Jonas dann und wirkte gleich ein bisschen eingeschüchtert. Sofort lächelte Erik aufmunternd und deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Musst ja nur kurz Hallo sagen und dann verschwinden wir nach oben.“ Jonas nickte, holte tief Luft und steuerte dann das Wohnzimmer an. Erik tat es ihm gleich und betrat den Raum als Erster. „Mama, Papa, das ist übrigens Jonas“, machte er seine Eltern auf sie aufmerksam. „Hallo“, grüßte Jonas mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, „freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Eriks Eltern begrüßten Jonas ebenfalls lächelnd. „Erik redet ziemlich viel von dir“, erzählte Eriks Mutter, „da ist es schön, dich auch mal persönlich kennenzulernen. Schön, dass Erik so schnell einen so guten Freund gefunden hat.“  
„Mama“, zischte Erik ein wenig peinlich berührt. „Was denn?“, verteidigte sich seine Mutter. „Ich hab doch nichts Schlimmes gesagt!“ Stimmte zwar, aber Erik war es trotzdem peinlich, wenn Jonas den Eindruck bekam, dass er pausenlos von ihm sprach. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Jonas vielleicht glaubte, dass Erik seinen Eltern von der Situation in der Schule erzählt hatte. Deswegen befreite er sie, indem er ankündigte, dass sie nach oben gehen würden. Ohne eine Antwort seiner Eltern abzuwarten, griff er nach Jonas‘ Hand und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Du sprichst also viel von mir, ja?“, erkundigte Jonas sich und Erik war sich nicht so ganz sicher, wie er den Ton in seiner Stimme zu deuten hatte. War er amüsiert? Lauernd? War da überhaupt etwas Besonderes? „Meine Mutter übertreibt voll. Ich mein … natürlich hab ich von dir erzählt, du bist mein erster und bisher einziger Freund in der neuen Schule. Und als wir Eis essen waren, hab ich ihnen das auch erzählt. Und dass du im gleichen Fußballverein bist. Und dass wir gestern im Kino waren. Halt wann immer wir was zusammen gemacht haben, aber es ist jetzt nicht so, als würde ich nonstop von dir quasseln.“ Sie erreichten Eriks Zimmer, er öffnete die Tür und bat Jonas herein. „Außerdem hab ich ihnen nichts davon gesagt, wie es in der Schule abgeht. Meine Mutter ist eine überfürsorgliche Glucke, die würde senkrecht ne Wand hochlaufen, wenn sie das wüsste.“ Nun wirkte Jonas schon wesentlich beruhigter. „Ich hatte schon Angst“, gab er leise zu, „ich will nämlich nicht, dass es wirkt, als sei ich ein schlechter Einfluss … immerhin … na ja … gibt sich nur wegen mir sonst keiner mit dir ab.“  
  
Erik seufzte leise. Da waren sie direkt beim richtigen Thema angekommen. Er winkte ab und lächelte. „Falsch, mein Lieber. _Ich_ gebe mich nicht mit _denen_ ab, weil‘s intolerante Idioten sind. Also geht deine Theorie mit dem schlechten Einfluss nicht auf. Willst du was trinken?“ Gott sei Dank ging Jonas auf das kleine Ablenkungsmanöver ein. Erik trug ihm auf, schon mal eine DVD auszusuchen, während er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte, um zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Orangensaft zu holen. Damit begab er sich wieder nach oben, wo Jonas bereits mit einer DVD in der Hand auf der Couch saß und sich ansonsten ein wenig neugierig in Eriks Zimmer umsah.  
„Du kannst dich ruhig trauen, dich ein bisschen umzugucken“, meinte Erik lächelnd, während er Gläser und Saftflasche auf dem kleinen Couchtisch abstellte. Beinahe ertappt schaute Jonas auf und grinste verlegen. „Aber dann komm ich mir so dreist vor“, erklärte er. Erik goss ihnen beiden etwas zu trinken ein und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Ich hab dir gerade die offizielle Erlaubnis gegeben, das ist also nicht dreist“, erwiderte er, dann nahm er Jonas die DVD aus der Hand, warf einen Blick aufs Cover, befand den Film für gut und Jonas‘ Geschmack für ausgezeichnet und machte sich daran, die DVD einzulegen und den Fernseher einzuschalten. Jonas war in der Zwischenzeit nun doch aufgestanden und wanderte an den Regalen entlang, um ihren Inhalt neugierig zu studieren.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, verrät mir dein Zimmer nicht allzu viel Neues über dich“, stellte er dann fest und drehte sich grinsend um. Überrascht schaute Erik zu ihm. „Nicht?“, fragte er. Entschlossen schüttelte Jonas den Kopf und setzte sich wieder. „Irgendwie seltsam, wir kennen uns vielleicht ne Woche, aber inzwischen haben wir sogar schon so viel miteinander geredet, dass ich den Eindruck habe, dich schon sehr gut zu erkennen. Ich weiß, was für Musik du hörst, was für Filme du magst, was für Bücher du liest, welchen Sport du treibst und was du dir gerne anschaust, dein Zimmer kann mir im Moment noch nicht viel Unbekanntes über dich offenbaren. Es sei denn, ich fange an, Schrankfächer und Schubladen zu durchwühlen.“  
Nun lachte Erik und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. „Das lässt du mal schön bleiben“, bat er dann, „da könntest du nämlich peinliche Kinderfotos finden. Oder so nen Krams. Nee, das … lassen wir mal schön irgendwo tief verbuddelt.“ Als er zu Jonas sah, sah er in dessen Gesicht ein Schmunzeln und wieder einmal musste er feststellen, wie gut ein Lachen ihm stand. „Stimmt, das lassen wir mal. Zumindest so lang, bis wir uns dann schon ein halbes Jahr oder so kennen. Dann können wir auch die peinlichen Kinderfotos ausgraben.“ – „Einverstanden“, stimmte Erik zu und klopfte dann neben sich auf die Couch. „Und jetzt komm her, wir wollten Filme gucken und nicht blöd quatschen.“  
  
Da die Idee zu diesem Nachmittag ja eher spontan gekommen war, konnte Erik leider nicht mit Knabberzeugs aufwarten. Dafür überraschte seine Mutter sie noch angenehm, da sie spontan entschieden hatte, einen Kuchen zu backen. So brachte sie ihnen beiden jeweils ein Stück nach oben und heimste dafür von ihrem Sohnemann ein großes Lob ein. „Mama, ich liebe dich“, bauchmiezelte er seine Mutter grinsend, als er den Teller mit Schokokuchen von ihr entgegen nahm. Die wünschte ihnen lachend einen guten Appetit und verließ den Raum dann wieder.  
So wurde der Nachmittag definitiv ein gelungener Ausgleich für den verdorbenen Kinosamstag. Während des Films rückten sie sogar unbewusst ein wenig zusammen und irgendwann lehnte Jonas an Eriks Schulter, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Es fühlte sich gut an, mit Jonas hier so zu sitzen. Vor allen Dingen aber fühlte es sich gut an, zu wissen, dass es Jonas in diesem Moment gut ging und dass sie gerade sicher waren vor irgendwelchen blöden Kommentaren minderbemittelter Mitschüler, welche sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatten, Jonas das Leben zu erschweren. Momente, in denen Jonas glücklich war, machten auch Erik glücklich. Nicht nur, weil er dieses kleine – inzwischen zu große – bisschen in ihn verliebt war, sondern einfach weil er es Jonas als Freund gönnte, dass dieser glücklich war und sich entspannen konnte.  
Als der Abspann des zweiten Films über den Bildschirm flimmerte, wollte Erik Jonas noch nicht direkt gehen lassen. Schweigend blieben sie sitzen, Erik schaltete den Fernseher aus – einen weiteren Film würden sie aus Zeitgründen sowieso nicht schaffen – und so verharrten sie eine ganze Weile. Bis Erik spontan eine Frage in den Sinn kam, die ihm noch schneller über die Lippen ging, als er genauer darüber nachdenken konnte: „Sag mal, wissen deine Eltern eigentlich davon?“  
Auch nachdem diese Frage gefallen war, herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Beinahe unangenehme Stille, wie Erik fand. Er hatte das Gefühl, Jonas förmlich laut denken zu hören. Er sagte jedoch nichts. Dass Jonas die Frage überhört hatte, war ausgeschlossen, sie mussten also auch beide nicht so tun. Ob er jedoch antworten würde, ließ Erik ihm offen. Er hatte nicht vor, Jonas zu einer Antwort zu drängen oder gar zu zwingen. Deswegen schwieg er einfach so lange, bis Jonas den Mund wieder aufmachte: „Wovon genau?“  
Kurz dachte Erik darüber nach, runzelte ein wenig die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Von … allem. Davon, dass du schwul bist und davon, was in der Schule so abgeht.“ – „Nein und nein“, nuschelte Jonas und senkte den Blick, „und ehrlich gesagt … ich verstecke es vor ihnen. Am Wochenende verschwinde ich oft, wenn wir eigentlich ein Spiel hätten, damit meine Eltern glauben, dass ich auf dem Platz stehe. Dass ich schon lange nicht mehr spielen darf, wissen sie nicht, sie waren auch schon lange bei keinem Spiel mehr. Hin und wieder bin ich auch nachmittags einfach allein irgendwo hingefahren und habe behauptet, ich würde mich mit Freunden treffen. Manchmal ist es schwierig … Ich hoffe immer, wenn wir beispielsweise Einkaufen fahren, dass wir nicht zufällig irgendwelchen Mitschülern begegnen oder so. Aber meistens … klappt es.“  
Während er zuhörte, biss Erik sich auf der Unterlippe herum. Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Jonas quälte sich also noch zusätzlich, um seinen Eltern das Wissen zu ersparen, dass ihr Sohn in der Schule fertig gemacht wurde. „Und dass du schwul bist, hast du ihnen auch noch nicht erzählt?“, versicherte er sich schließlich noch einmal. Als Jonas nickte, unterdrückte er ein leises Seufzen. Nicht einmal von seiner Familie konnte Jonas also Rückhalt erwarten, weil niemand von seiner Situation wusste. „Glaubst du, sie hätten etwas dagegen?“, fragte er leise. Dieses Mal zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern und hob ein wenig den Kopf, um Erik direkt anzuschauen, ehe er entgegnete: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Man kann jahrelang davon ausgehen, dass man die tolerantesten Eltern überhaupt hat. Und dann werden sie plötzlich bei ihrem eigenen Kind mit so was konfrontiert und stellen von heute auf morgen fest, dass es sie doch irgendwie stört. Ich trau mich nicht … Und ich will sie nicht enttäuschen.“  
  
Am Abend lag Erik wieder lange wach. Jonas war kurz vor dem Abendessen verschwunden, einfach weil er seiner Mutter versprochen hatte, dass er zu Hause essen würde. Sie hatten sich noch ein wenig unterhalten, über unverfänglichere Themen, aber Eriks Gedanken waren immer wieder zu diesem Gespräch gewandert. Enttäuschte man seine Eltern damit, wenn man ihnen sagte, dass man aufs eigene Geschlecht stand? Und dass man deswegen in der Schule fertig gemacht wurde? Sollten Eltern nicht bedingungslos hinter ihren Kindern stehen? Würden sie Jonas nicht bestmöglich unterstützen? Wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, wegen dem Mobbing in der Schule, vielleicht hätten sie ihm dann einen Schulwechsel ermöglicht? Andererseits … hatte Erik seinen Eltern erzählt, dass er sich in Jonas verliebt hatte? Dass er glaubte, seinem eigenen Geschlecht nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein? Dass er mindestens bisexuell war? Im Moment … schloss er das noch rigoros aus. Jedoch wollte er es ihnen erzählen, weil er darauf vertraute, dass seine Eltern ihm keine Vorwürfe machen würden, dass sie ihn liebten, wie er war und dass sie ihn unterstützen würden. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war das aber alles noch zu frisch und zu ungewiss. Oder so. Vielleicht waren das auch nur Ausreden vor sich selbst. So sicher war Erik sich da auch nicht.  
Ein Stück weit konnte er Jonas also verstehen. Es gab schon diverse Gründe, warum dieser seinen Eltern nicht von seiner gesamten Situation erzählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich kam dazu auch noch eine gehörige Portion Angst, von seiner Familie die gleiche Ablehnung zu erfahren wie von seinen Mitschülern. Aber hatte Jonas denn irgendein Ventil, das ihm half, all den Ärger in der Schule zu vergessen? Wenn doch bisher niemand wirklich für ihn dagewesen war?  
Über seine Gedanken schlief Erik irgendwann ein, hoffend, dass wenigstens er Jonas eine Stütze und eine Hilfe war, damit dieser nicht mehr alleine leiden musste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**  
  
Natürlich hatten am nächsten Tag in der Schule alle bescheid gewusst und ihre Späße mit ihnen gemacht. Aber Jonas war tapfer geblieben und hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, ob es ihn verletzte. Stattdessen hatte er sich ganz auf Erik konzentriert und scheinbar voll von ihrem gemeinsamen Wochenende gezehrt. Damit hatte Erik ja zumindest eines seiner Ziele erreicht. So kamen sie beide auch ganz gut durch Montag und Dienstag – bis zum Abend und Eriks erstem Training mit seiner neuen Fußballmannschaft.  
Das Training an sich lief unerwartet harmlos ab. Keine unnötigen, fiesen Attacken auf Jonas und Erik gelang es sogar, ihn stärker ins Spiel einzubeziehen. Das wirklich Schlimme kam erst später. Im Anschluss ans Training ließen Jonas und Erik sich ordentlich Zeit, denn Jonas hatte erklärt, dass er es vermied, mit dem Rest der Mannschaft zu duschen. Meist ging er erst als allerletzter, wenn der Großteil schon fertig war, um dadurch noch zusätzlichen Ärger zu umgehen. Nicht, dass es irgendetwas gebracht hätte, ihre Mannschaftskollegen verhielten sich ja trotzdem wie die hinterletzten Arschlöcher. Dennoch hielt Jonas das so und Erik akzeptierte es. Er schloss sich ihm einfach in dieser Gewohnheit an.  
So standen sie einige Zeit später als einzige unter der Dusche, als Jonas plötzlich laut zu fluchen begann. „Was ist das denn?!“, rief er und als Erik zur Seite sah, wusste er sofort, was Jonas meinte: Grüner Schaum. Grüner Schaum, der offensichtlich zu seinem Shampoo gehörte. Nun war auch Erik ein bisschen fassungslos. „Sieht aus, als hätte dir jemand Farbe ins Shampoo gemischt“, murmelte er. Jonas drehte sich mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck zu Erik herum und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. „Wie soll ich meinen Eltern _grüne Haare_ erklären?“, stammelte er. Darauf hatte Erik auch keine Antwort. „Vielleicht sieht man gar nichts“, murmelte er, drehte die Dusche ab und griff nach seinem Handtuch. „Haarfarbe braucht doch eine relativ lange Einwirkzeit, vielleicht war die Haarwäsche viel zu kurz.“ – „Ich hoffe es“, nuschelte Jonas und sie machten sich beide, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, auf den Weg zurück in die Umkleidekabine.  
Dort erlebten sie die nächste Überraschung: Jonas‘ Sachen waren verschwunden. Dafür lag an seinem Platz etwas grünes, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Froschkostüm herausstellte. Jonas wirkte sprachlos und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, Erik wurde binnen Sekunden stinkwütend. Was waren das für riesengroße Idioten?! Erik nahm ihm das Kostüm aus der Hand, marschierte zum Mülleimer und stopfte es hinein. „Das könnte ihnen so passen“, brummte er dabei, während Jonas verzweifelt und ohne Klamotten – mit Ausnahme seiner Shorts, immerhin die hatten sie ihm gelassen – auf der Bank saß und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.  
Einen Moment dachte Erik nach, musterte Jonas von Kopf bis Fuß und ging dann zurück zu seinem Platz. Ohne weiteres drückte er ihm seine Jeans und sein Shirt in die Hand. „Da, zieh meine Sachen an“, murmelte er und griff nach seinen Trainingssachen. Die waren zwar durchgeschwitzt und daher auch noch ein bisschen feucht, für den Nachhauseweg würde es aber reichen. Als er sich wieder Jonas zuwandte, schaute dieser ihn aus geweiteten Augen an. Erik lächelte, hockte sich vor Jonas und erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich kann auch in meinen Trainingssachen nach Hause fahren. Aber ich lass es ganz gewiss nicht zu, dass du in einem Froschkostüm auf die Straße musst.“ Ein wackeliges, kaum sichtbares Lächeln schlich sich auf Jonas‘ Züge und er nickte leicht. „Danke, Erik“, hauchte er. Der nickte ebenfalls, erwiderte kurz das Lächeln und griff dann nach seinem Shirt, um sich fertig anzuziehen. Anschließend wartete er auf Jonas. Ein Glück, dass sie annähernd gleich groß waren.  
  
Bevor sie die Kabine verließen, blieb Erik noch einmal stehen und zog Jonas ins Licht. „Jetzt zeig mal deine Haarpracht her“, murmelte er dabei und nahm Jonas‘ Haare unter die Lupe. Trotz der kurzen Zeit, die die Farbe auf dem Kopf verbracht hatte, schillerte Jonas‘ Kopf in einem beträchtlichen Grün. Leise seufzte er. „Da musst du wohl durch, die haben leider doch ein bisschen was abbekommen“, murmelte er. Jonas lächelte schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag ich meinen Eltern halt, dass ich ne Wette verloren habe“, nuschelte er. Für einen Augenblick war Erik versucht, Jonas zu umarmen, als er den traurigen Schimmer in dessen Augen sah. Allerdings riss er sich zusammen und nickte nur.  
Gemeinsam verließen sie die Umkleide. Wie erwartet stand draußen die halbe Mannschaft und erhoffte sich scheinbar, einen Blick auf Jonas im Froschkostüm erhaschen zu können. Als sie ihn jedoch nur in Eriks Alltagsklamotten sahen, hagelte es lange Gesichter. „Durm, du Spielverderber!“, rief einer. „Sei froh, dass deine Prinzessin dir immer wieder den Arsch rettet, Froschi“, rief ein anderer. Erik zog Jonas stur hinter sich her und nach draußen, zu ihren Fahrrädern. Spott und Lästereien der anderen begleiteten sie, also beeilten sie sich, ihre Fahrräder loszuschließen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen.  
„Wie hältst du das nur aus?“, fragte Jonas, als sie sich ein Stück vom Trainingsgelände entfernt hatten. „Wie kannst du bei all den blöden Sprüchen so ruhig bleiben?“ – „Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Erik leise, „vielleicht weil ich das noch nicht so lange durchmache wie du. Vielleicht weil ich nicht so viel abbekomme wie du. Vielleicht weil für mich das Wichtigste ist, dass du mich magst, der Rest soll mir scheiß egal sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht allein bin und das macht mich stark …“ Als Erik kurz zu Jonas sah, registrierte er, dass dieser gerührt wirkte. Gerührt und sprachlos. Erik beließ es dabei. Wenig später kamen sie an der Straßenkreuzung an, an welcher sie sich trennen mussten. Erik stieg vom Rad und umarmte Jonas kurz zum Abschied. „Bring mir die Klamotten einfach demnächst wieder mit“, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und machte sich dann auf den direkten Weg nach Hause. Beinahe schade, dass es schon Abend war. Er hatte da auch noch eine Idee, wie er Jonas‘ Haarproblem relativieren konnte.  
  
Wie erwartet, hagelte es am Folgetag wieder blöde Sprüche wegen der grünen Haare. Vor allem diejenigen, die nicht mit ihnen zusammen im Fußballverein waren, fanden die ganze Sache furchtbar amüsant. Jonas wirkte zwar nicht gerade glücklich, andererseits blieb er deutlich ruhiger als sonst so oft. Und Erik war nun noch entschlossener, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Am Nachmittag fuhr er in die Stadt, ausnahmsweise ohne Jonas.  
Einige Stunden später fuhr er wieder nach Hause und musste ein wenig grinsen über die Blicke, die zeitweise auf ihm lagen. Der Plan hatte definitiv funktioniert. Zuhause angekommen meldete er sich bei seinen Eltern wieder an und erntete herrlichste Reaktionen von ihnen, seine Mutter fing an zu schreien und schlug die Hände überm Kopf zusammen, sein Vater fing schallend an zu lachen. „Was ist denn DAS?!“, rief seine Mutter, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Erik grinste. „Hab ne Wette verloren“, redete er sich heraus und dankte Jonas im Stillen für die Steilvorlage. „Steht dir“, merkte sein Vater an, während seine Mutter nur wild den Kopf schüttelte. Nun, inzwischen hatte Erik sich beinahe dran gewöhnt.  
Er entschuldigte sich damit, noch Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen, ging in sein Zimmer und machte zuallererst jedoch ein Foto mit seinem Smartphone. Dieses schickte er Jonas. Allzu lange musste er nicht auf eine Antwort warten. « _Ist das dein Ernst?!_ » Erik lachte und tippte seine Antwort ins Telefon: « _Grün hat nicht zu meinen Augen gepasst. Aber mit blauen Haaren stehle ich dir morgen in der Schule eindeutig die Show! :P_ » Jonas antwortete mit einem lachenden Smiley und Erik fühlte sich glücklich. Definitiv war dieser Plan so was von aufgegangen.  
Die Idee war ihm spontan über Nacht gekommen. Weil er Jonas ja kaum allein zum Gespött der Schule machen konnte, das er zweifellos heute gewesen war – auch ohne Fotos von ihm im Froschkostüm waren seine grünlich schimmernden Haare allein scheinbar witzig genug – hatte Erik sich überlegt, sich ebenfalls die Haare zu färben. Hatte ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet, denn durch seine helle Naturhaarfarbe war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass man die Farbe bei ihm deutlich besser sehen würde, als es bei Jonas der Fall war. Trotzdem musste er schon sagen, dass sein Vater recht hatte: Blau stand ihm. Und morgen würde vermutlich niemand mehr über Jonas lachen, weil Eriks Haare tatsächlich viel hellblauer strahlten als die von Jonas in grün.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habs übrigens schon ausprobiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es daran lag, dass mein Ausgangsblond zu dunkel war, dass meine Haare nach dem Waschen mit Haarfarbe im Shampoo nicht pink waren ;)  
> Angeblich soll das aber zumindest funktionieren, wenn man regelmäßig Strähnchen auffrischen will. Wer weiß, wer weiß, Jonas wird jedenfalls grün und ihr bekommt am Sonntag das letzte Kapitel. Bis dahin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**  
  
Zwei Wochen später waren Jonas‘ Haare wieder braun, die von Erik wieder blond, ihre Mitschüler und Mannschaftskameraden dämlich wie eh und je, aber Jonas hatte sich mittlerweile doch etwas besser an die täglichen Sprüche, Beleidigungen und Schikanen gewöhnt. Er und Erik verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich ihrer Freizeit gemeinsam, machten gemeinsam Hausaufgaben, trafen sich zum Filme schauen und klebten allgemein zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Erik hatte das Gefühl, dass das Jonas wirklich half, was ihn natürlich freute.  
Dann stand allerdings eine Bioexkursion ins Haus. Bewaffnet mit Gummistiefeln ging es für ihren gesamten Jahrgang in die freie Natur rund um Dortmund. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, in verschiedenen Gruppen verschiedene Stationen zu bearbeiten. Diese beinhalteten beispielsweise, mit einem Pflanzenführer Pflanzen zu bestimmen oder durch Wasserproben die Wassergüte zu prüfen. Der Einfachheit halber und um Streitereien und Ärger vorzubeugen, hatten allerdings die Biolehrer die Aufgabe übernommen, sie in Gruppen einzuteilen und so waren Erik und Jonas getrennt worden. Etwas, das ihre Mitschüler als gefundenes Fressen zu sehen schienen, denn Jonas war ihnen nun schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
„Wir sehen uns“, verabschiedete Erik sich mit etwas wehmütigen Blick von seinem besten Freund – und immer noch Schwarm – und machte sich selbst auf den Weg zur Pflanzenbestimmung. Unglaublich spannende Aufgabe – oder auch nicht. Da allerdings eine Klausur darüber ins Haus stand, was sie hier für Erkenntnisse gesammelt hatten, mussten sie vernünftig arbeiten und Erik gab sich wirklich Mühe, zumal ihn die Suche nach dem richtigen Strauch von seiner Sorge um Jonas ablenkte. Denn tatsächlich waren die beiden auch in der Schule im Normalfall unzertrennlich und irgendwie fürchtete Erik, dass die Situation heute eskalieren würde.  
  
Dieser Eindruck bestätigte sich beim Stationswechsel, als sie auf dem Weg zum Bach jener Gruppe begegneten, in der Jonas sein sollte. Allerdings erblickte Erik ihn nirgendwo und war in diesem Moment schon alarmiert. Als dann jedoch Hannes – ausgerechnet der Idiot war in Jonas‘ Gruppe gelandet – auch noch mit seinem Smartphone ankam und ein ultrakomisches Video ankündigte, wusste er, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen wurde. „Ey, Prinzessin Erik, dein Traumfrosch knutscht fremd! Beziehungsweise wollte sein Auserwählter kein Küsschen von ihm, fast schade, jetzt sitzt Froschi todtraurig im Wald und heult. Buuuhuuuhuuuu, keiner will mich haben! Nicht einmal ne Kröte!“  
In diesem Moment war Erik alles einfach nur scheißegal. Was jetzt zählte, war Jonas. Ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wo genau „im Wald“ eigentlich war, rannte er drauf los – erst einmal in Richtung des Baches, wo er den Biolehrer fragte, ob der Jonas gesehen habe. Der meinte jedoch, dass der ja mit der letzten Gruppe gegangen sein musste. Leise schnaubte Erik, fragte sich, warum die Lehrer eigentlich derart die Augen davor verschlossen, was vor ihrer Nase passiert und rannte, ungeachtet der Rufe des Lehrers, in den Wald. Immer wieder rief er nach Jonas, sah sich suchend um und erblickte ihn sogar einige Zeit später zusammengekauert auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm sitzend.  
Sofort rannte er zu ihm, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Jonas“, flüsterte er, als der weinend seine Arme um Erik schlang und sich fest an ihn drückte. Sanft streichelte er ihm über den Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Erst als Jonas nicht mehr im Sekundentakt herzzerreißend schluchzte, schob er ihn wieder ein kleines Stück von sich und sah seinem Freund tief in die Augen. „Was ist passiert?“ Schon sah Jonas so aus, als würde er jeden Moment wieder in Tränen ausbrechen und es tat Erik beinahe leid, dass er gefragt hatte. Es tat ihm generell leid, dass er nicht einfach vehement widersprochen und darauf bestanden hatte, mit Jonas in eine Gruppe zu kommen.  
  
Geduldig wartete er darauf, dass Jonas sich wieder ein bisschen festigte, damit er erzählen konnte, was vorgefallen war. Schließlich fing Jonas mit zitternder Stimme an: „Ich hab mein Handy verloren und Hannes hat es in die Finger bekommen. Er sagte, ich krieg’s nur wieder, wenn ich einen Frosch küsse …“ Entsetzt schaute Erik Jonas an. Jetzt ergab der Spruch von Hannes auch Sinn. „Einen Frosch?“, wiederholte er dennoch, weil er es eigentlich kaum glauben konnte. Langsam nickte Jonas und wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. „Am Bach saß eine große Kröte rum, war natürlich ein gefundenes Fresschen … Die sollte ich einfangen und küssen, sonst gäbe es das Handy eben nicht wieder. Damit ließe sich ja sicherlich noch was anfangen, mal schauen, was da so drauf zu finden ist, blabla …“ – „Und was hast du dann gemacht? Also … ich mein … Hannes hatte vorhin ein Handyvideo …“  
Verzweifelt schluchzte Jonas auf und warf sich wieder Erik in die Arme. „Den blöden Frosch gefangen, natürlich!“, erwiderte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Auch wenn’s total widerlich ist und wenn ich mich einfach nur unendlich vor den Viechern ekle … Aber die Kröte ist weggesprungen.“ – „Wo ist dein Handy jetzt?“, erkundigte Erik sich vorerst und strich Jonas durchs Haar, schließlich schien der Gedanke, dass sein Telefon mit sämtlichen privaten Daten, Gesprächen und Nummern in die Hände dieser Idioten geraten könne, so furchtbar gewesen zu sein, dass Jonas sogar bereit gewesen war, einen Frosch zu küssen.  
„Ich hab es wieder“, nuschelte Jonas, „während Hannes mich gefilmt hat, hatte Maik mein Handy und dem ist die Kröte ins Gesicht gesprungen. Also hat er’s panisch weggeschmissen, ich hab’s mir geschnappt und bin weggerannt …“ Kurz lachte Erik auf, weil die Vorstellung davon, wie Maik kreischend vor einem kleinen Frosch kapitulierte, doch ziemlich herrlich war. Dann jedoch drückte er Jonas ein wenig von sich und sah diesem für einen Moment in die Augen.  
  
Er wollte Jonas aufmuntern. Irgendwie. Also tat er das erstbeste, was ihm einfiel: „Du sollst einen Frosch küssen, ja?“, erkundigte er sich nochmals. Jonas nickte, beinahe ein bisschen schüchtern, wie Erik fand. Er lächelte ein bisschen schief, rückte ein Stück zurück und hockte sich hin wie ein Frosch. „Na dann: Quaaaak!“ Einen Moment starrte Jonas ihn perplex an, wirkte, als hielte er das für einen schlechten Scherz. Erik jedoch fixierte seine Augen, sah tief hinein und hoffte, so klarmachen zu können, was der Zweck dieser albernen Veranstaltung hier war. „Ich soll dich …?“, fing Jonas an und ließ das Satzende offen. Leicht nickte Erik, ehe er erneut wie ein Frosch quakte.  
Plötzlich fing Jonas an zu lachen – irgendwie befreit und so wunderschön wie an jenem Tag, als Erik sich in ihn und in dieses Lachen verliebt hatte – und er legte seine Hand in Eriks Nacken. „Dabei bin ich doch der Froschjunge“, murmelte er, beugte sich nach vorn und legte seine Lippen auf Eriks. Der lächelte, spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und mit dem Blut viele kleine Glückshormone durch seinen Körper pumpte, die dafür sorgten, dass ihm ganz kribbelig zumute wurde. Zaghaft erwiderte er den Kuss, genoss das Gefühl von Jonas‘ Lippen auf seinen und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass das hier der erste Kuss seines Lebens war. Und er war perfekt.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken löste er sich von Jonas und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Dann bist du eben mein Froschprinz. Und ich deine Prinzessin. Ist mir scheißegal, was diese Idioten sagen, solange du bei mir bist.“ Jonas strahlte und das war das einzige, was jetzt zählte. Langsam stand Erik wieder auf, streckte seine Hand aus und lächelte Jonas an. „Komm, wir bringen jetzt diese bescheuerte Exkursion hinter uns und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Nachmittag. Mit DVDs, Schokolade und Kuscheln auf der Couch.“ Vorsichtig nickte Jonas, erwiderte Eriks Lächeln und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Statt Jonas jedoch direkt wieder loszulassen, verschränkte er ihre Finger miteinander, beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm rüber und setzte noch einen weiteren sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Auf geht’s“, murmelte er dann.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück. Änderte nur leider nichts daran, dass sie in unterschiedlichen Gruppen waren. Als sie den kleinen Bach erreichten, erwartete sie auch schon der verantwortliche Lehrer. „Sagt mal, was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, einfach so im Wald zu verschwinden?!“, schnauzte er ihnen entgegen. „Vielleicht wollten sie in Ruhe ne schnelle Nummer schieben“, scherzte Janina und kicherte sich blöd einen ab. Erik verdrehte die Augen. Er schenkte Janina keine Beachtung, sondern schaute ihren Lehrer direkt an. „Wenn Sie’s nicht einmal mitbekommen haben, dass Jonas verschwunden ist, müssten Sie sich eigentlich auch nicht aufregen, wenn Ihnen Schüler verloren gehen. Aber irgendwie wird an dieser Schule ja allgemein gerne ignoriert, wenn sich eine ganze Klasse gegen einen einzelnen Schüler stellt. Dass Jonas seit Monaten von diesem ganzen Haufen Idioten fertig gemacht wird, fällt ja auch keinem auf. Also halten Sie jetzt mal schön die Luft an und lassen Sie uns unsere Aufgaben machen.“ – „Aber der Froschprinz ist in ner anderen Gruppe“, begann Janina zu protestieren. Erik warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich geb dir gleich Froschprinz ins Gesicht, meines Wissens nach gibt es an diesem Bach wunderschöne Kröten“, knurrte er.  
Während Janina angeekelt dreinschaute, schaltete sich der Lehrer seufzend wieder ein. „Jonas bleibt hier. Und das Ergebnis der Station, die ihm noch fehlt, schreibt er sich bei dir ab. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass er hier noch mal alleine herumstiefelt, wenn er seine Gruppe sucht. Und über alles Weitere sprechen wir noch mal.“ Zufrieden lächelte Erik Jonas an und drückte seine Hand. Immerhin musste er nicht allein zurück zu Hannes und Maik und dem Rest des Idiotenhaufens. Das war ein Anfang. Besser würde vermutlich nichts werden. Aber Erik hoffte, dass sie das gemeinsam irgendwie schafften. Schließlich war Jonas nicht mehr allein – in doppelter Hinsicht. Und zusammen konnte man alles meistern. Auch idiotische Mitschüler überstehen.  
Ein gellender Schrei ging durch den Wald und Janina fiel mit einem lauten Platschen in den Bach. Schuld war eine kleine Kröte, die unschuldig auf ihrem pinken Gummistiefel Platz genommen hatte. Erik grinste, Jonas prustete verhalten drauf los. Das … war eindeutig Karma und schon einmal eine gute Entschädigung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Ende im Gelände. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?! ABER DAS IST GAR KEIN RICHTIGES HAPPY END! DU HAST VERGESSEN, UNS ZU VERRATEN, OB ES MIT DIESEN SCHEISS MITSCHÜLERN BESSER WIRD!"  
> Gar nix hab ich vergessen. Das Leben ist kein Märchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand von euch schon mal Mobbing im RL kennenlernen musste, ob nun am eigenen Leib oder durch Bekannte, die es hinter sich haben, aber eines kann ich euch aus eigenen Erfahrungen sagen: In den seltensten Fällen verwächst sich so was einfach wieder. Toleranz kann man auch nicht anerziehen und erzwingen. Die Täter leiden auch nicht immer an einem Mangel an Empathie, sodass man ihnen vorwerfen könne, sie wüssten nicht so genau, was sie ihrem Opfer antun (im Gegenteil ist es oftmals sogar umgekehrt: manche Täter sind so hoch empathisch, dass sie ganz genau wissen, wie sie ihrem Opfer am meisten wehtun können). Wenn man nicht das Glück hat, dass es irgendwann aufhört, gibt es genau zwei Möglichkeiten: a) Gewöhnung und b) Flucht.  
> Aber ich persönlich möchte niemandem hier vorschreiben, wie er sich die Zukunft der beiden ausmalt. Vielleicht wird es besser, jetzt, wo Jonas Erik hat. Vielleicht wird es auch noch schlimmer, weil Jonas durch seine Beziehung noch angreifbarer wird. Vielleicht wird es besser, wenn sie in die Oberstufe kommen und ins Kurssystem wechseln, weil die Klassen neu durchgemischt werden. Vielleicht wird es schlimmer, weil sie dann kaum mehr Kurse zusammen haben. Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht - sucht euch euer Lieblingsende aus. Mein Ziel war es gar nicht, hier für jedes Problem eine Lösung anzugeben, sondern Jonas und Erik zusammenzubringen und wie es mit ihnen weitergeht, bleibt eurer Fantasie überlassen.  
> Eines kann ich euch aber sagen: Rächen werden sie sich wohl kaum, denn Gleiches soll man nicht mit Gleichem vergelten ;)  
> Ich hoffe, ihr seid damit zufrieden :)


End file.
